The Aeon Wars: Revelation
by flaming-dingleberry
Summary: Yuna's granddaughter finds a mysterious Aeon and now must go on a journey to seal away the most dangerous Aeon of all time: Leviathan. Mild sexual content, minimal profanity, plenty of violence.
1. Discovery of Water

This is an idea I came up with while playing FFVIII. No idea how that happened. Anyways, this is just a preliminary chapter, so read it, tell me what you think, and I'll see if I want to continue.

The Aeon Wars

Chapter 1: The Discovery of Water

"You know what we're gonna find down here, Braska?" Jecht asked. "Fiends, fiends, and more fiends. There ain't no Fayth down in these caverns and tunnels."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Auron grunted, "Jecht is right. Who in their right mind would place a Fayth in the Omega Ruins? Need I remind you that this is where the traitor, Omega, was banished? Bevelle didn't like him, so they put him here."

"Yeah," Jecht agreed, "Why would they make a Fayth his next-door neighbor?"

Braska remained calm and turned to his guardians. "I am well aware of all these facts, but I have a feeling that there is an Aeon hidden deep within these ruins." And he kept walking.

Jecht and Auron had no choice but to follow. After what seemed like hours of fruitless searching, they came upon a large stone in the ground. Inside was what looked like a human embedded in the stone. Adorning the statue was what looked like fish fins and a long, blue, serpentine tail. Braska looked to Jecht and Auron, a smug look on his face.

"Sure," Jecht groaned. "Rub it in, why don't ya?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Braska asked.

"Just pray for the damn thing and let's get outta here," Jecht shouted. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Agreed." Braska performed the customary prayer of Yevon and the Fayth of the Aeon appeared. It looked like a burly, old fisherman. It said not a word as it flew into Braska, causing the Summoner to fall over. Jecht and Auron caught him and helped him to his feet.

"I have received the new Aeon," was all Braska said.

"Well?" Jecht asked. "Let's see it. Take it for a test drive."

"And here's a perfect opportunity to do so," Auron said as he pointed to a Tonberry.

"Indeed." Braska pulled out his stuff and focused his energy into summoning. He flung the staff forward and a blue beam of light shot into the ground, forming a glowing glyph on the floor. He pulled at the beam and pulled the Aeon from the glyph, the beam of light caught in it's mouth, almost like a fishing line. Which was quite appropriate, considering what the Aeon was.. It was a long snake, almost, with fins at the sides of its head that glowed in rainbows, and a long blue body. It also had a beak and deep yellow eyes.

"Come forth," Braska called out, "Leviathan!"

Without Braska even commanding it to do so, the Aeon shot a series of quills from behind its fins into the Tonberry. It staggered and showed signs poisoning, but it slowly swung its lantern and shot a collection of dark spirits into the beats. The Leviathan cried out in pain and then started glowing. It swam through the air and started swimming in a circle. Water seemed to flow from its body and create a giant whirlpool. It sucked the Tonberry in, and almost sucked in Braska and his guardians, but the Aeon ceased its attack just before they were pulled in. Leviathan stopped swimming and there the Tonberry lay on the ground, drowned to death.

But that wasn't the end. The power of Leviathan had drawn out a great many other fiends. They all began attacking Leviathan, but it countered with its quills and the occasional whirlpool. All the fiends disintegrated in seconds. But the water created by Leviathan was beginning to pool in the lower recesses of the caverns. In minutes, the caverns would flood.

"OK, Braska," Jecht said, a little worried, "Turn off the waterworks."

"I…can't. I have no control over the Aeon."

"What?" Auron yelled. "What do you mean no control?"

"Just that," Braska said as he sidestepped a random quill. "The Aeon, Leviathan, won't respond to my commands."

"Then summon another Aeon and kick its ass!" Jecht said.

"Are you mad?" Auron shouted. "Summoning is hard enough as it is. His body can't summon and maintain two Aeons at once!"

"So? You got any better ideas?"

They continued arguing and didn't notice Braska in the middle of another summoning. Lightning struck his staff as he held it in the air. When that happened, all attention turned to him. Braska flung the lightning behind him and formed a glyph in mid air. A curved horn emerged from the seal, connected to the lightning stream, and when Braska pulled on the horn, a white stallion with a golden horn emerged and cantered over to Braska.

"Ixion!" Braska shouted to the Aeon. "Please, help me seal away this monstrosity!"

Ixion shot a lightning stream from its horn into Leviathan, causing the serpent to writhe in agony. The other fiends, surprisingly enough, decided to help the Thunder Aeon fight the Water Aeon. They all concentrated their assault on Leviathan, each blow weakening it. It finally fell to the ground, disintegrating and flying back into Braska. The Summoner quickly thanked Ixion and dismissed him. Tired, Braska fell to the floor.

"We need to get out of here and get you to a temple for healing," Auron said.

"No," Braska said defiantly.

"Listen, bud," Jecht said reaching down for his friends arm. "You've been through hell. You need a break…"

"No!" Braska said with more emphasis. "I cannot…will not leave these caverns until this Aeon…no, this monster is hidden deep within these ruins. Future Summoners should not have to contend with such a malevolent spirit."

"You honestly think we can carry a Fayth statue on our own?" Auron asked.

"We're not alone," Braska said calmly. "They seem willing to help."

Auron and Jecht looked and saw that the fiends had gathered near the Fayth statue and were already attempting to lift it. They understood what Braska wanted, and they wanted to help. And together, they carried the Fayth even deeper within the ruins, hiding it away and even convincing Omega Weapon to guard it. Braska sealed the Fayth back inside the statue and prayed that no other summon would find it.

As they left, the fiends didn't try to attack them. They all understood, as far as they coud, that Braska was a hero in a strange way. Sure, he had brought on a force that nearly destroyed them all, but he had helped seal it away, never to be spoken of again.

* * *

50 years later… 

"Master Rone, sir," a solder in a blue uniform ran into a dark room with a handful papers in one hand. "Private First Class Higs reporting."

A man with a dark coat stood behind a large desk, eyes glued to a large map of Spira. He held in one hand a staff with a greenish sphere set in the tip. Without turning, he muttered, "This had better be good."

"It is sir. I was looking through official records, and I found a medical record for High Summoner Braska."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rone tapped his staff on the floor impatiently. "Will it help us find that Aeon?"

"It may, sir. You see, one of the monks at the temple, after examining the High Summoner's injuries, found what looked to be a yellowish quill stuck in Braska's robes. He kept it and did a little research. He discovered that the quill was similar to the quills found on the Aeon, Leviathan."

Rone turned his head and stared at Higs. "Really? So Braska _did_ find and summon Leviathan. But where?" He stroked his chin and turned back to the screen.

"One of Braska's guardians spoke of the Omega Ruins, sir. I believe that is where the High Summoner received his injuries."

This time Rone whirled around and slammed the tip of his staff on his desk. Only then did the soldier get a good look at his master. He had a thick broad chin, an aged complexion, and slicked back dark green hair. Around his neck was a pendant that held a stone similar to the one set in his staff. "Then dispatch a search unit to the Omega Ruins and tell them to _find that Aeon_!"

"Done and done, sir," the soldier said, standing straighter. "As soon as I received this report, I dispatched a team of our best to the Omega Ruins to find the Aeon."

"You did, did you?" Rone asked, stroking the tip of his staff. "Tell me: Why our best?"

"The fiends in the Ruins are especially violent due to the proximity to the Unsent, Omega. I believed our strongest warriors would fare well in the Ruins. And since they are the best, we should be receiving confirmation any minute now."

And as if on cue, the screen behind Rone lit up and a soldier in a darker blue uniform saluted. "Sir, we have found signs of a Fayth statue being here, but no Fayth have been found in the immediate area. We will continue our search deeper into the ruins. You will receive progress reports every hour, on the hour. Signing off, sir."

Rone looked over his shoulder at the screen, and then back at the soldier before him. "Well done, Higs. Well done. You found actual evidence of Leviathan's existence, reported them to me, and even took the liberty of dispatching some of my best men to an extremely dangerous location. I should promote you."

"Really? Sir?"

"Really, but I'd like to show you something first." Rone then tapped his staff on the floor twice, and electricity shot from the tip. A portal of pure dark energy appeared at the ceiling and from it came a red and black demon. Its face was black, its wings and hands were black, and the rest was red.

"Summon!" Rone shouted. "Diablos!"

"Wh-what are you doing, sir?"

"I'm showing you what happens to subordinates who act without my orders. Diablos! Death Pendalum!"

The demon, Diablos, held out its right hand and from it fell a black pendant. It swung back and forth…back and forth…and from it came a dark energy that shot into Higs. He dropped his papers and dropped to the floor screaming in agony. He rolled around and continued screaming until Rone waved a hand and Diablos stopped.

"That's what happens to people who act without my orders…_Corporal_ Higs."

Higs crawled out of the dark office in pain, without even acknowledging his promotion. Diablos disappeared in a flurry of bats and Rone turned back to the screen, his eyes zeroing in on the Omega Ruins.

"Soon, it will be mine. The great Aeon, Leviathan. The Sea Serpent with the power to control the waters and tides. Just imagine what I could do with such power. Power over all forms of water, and no one to stop me…"

* * *

Miles away, on the island of Besaid, a young girl was climbing the ruins outside of the village. She wore a tight white shirt, baggy shorts, and a blue vest. Her friends were at the top cheering her on. She looked up at them with one blue and one green eye and brushed away a strand of brown hair. 

"Come on, Elayn! You're almost to the top!" One of them shouted. She had green eyes with deep swirls in the middle and blond hair. She wore a yellow shirt that revealed her midriff, baggy green pants and a blue bandanna.

"Shut up, Ria! I know I can do this!"

"You better," the other shouted. "I don't want to carry you back down like last time." She wore black shorts, a black shirt and had a necklace with a cross on it. She had light red, almost orange eyes and black hair with a highlight of gray along the left side.

"Leave her alone, Lucia!" Ria said jumping up and down. "She can make it!" And just as she said that, Elayn reached the top. All three girls stood at the top of the ruins looking out at the ocean. Each one was 15, but Lucia claimed to be a few months older than the other two. Because they were so young, no one in the village took them seriously. That was why they studied summoning, so everyone in the village would respect them. Over the past few months, Fayth statues had been appearing all over Spira. It was then that people all over the world decided to learn the almost dead art of summoning.

They turned around and came face to face with a Fayth statue. Like all others, it had the ever so creepy human body embedded in it. But this one had elaborate blue designs all around it. It almost looked like a small garden surrounded the Fayth.

Lucia and Ria already had Aeons of their own, and had spent the past few weeks trying to find a Fayth for Elayn. They finally found one at the top of the ruins that would be perfect, and that was the one before them. Elayn was a little squeamish because she didn't know what would happen when she prayed for the Aeon.

"Come on, Elayn!" Ria shouted. "You can do it! You need that Aeon so we can show everyone in the village that we aren't just three little girls. We need to show them that we _can _hold our own in a fight."

"Ok," Elayn said. She walked over to the Fayth and performed the customary prayer. She squeezed her eyes closed and focused her entire mind and spirit on receiving the Aeon. That was the only thing on her mind. She focused all her want, all her need into her prayer, hoping that this wouldn't be like last time, when she prayed for an Aeon and…

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and stared at the Fayth before her. It just sat there, a lifeless statue. She sighed and turned around to say something to her friends, but they were looking behind her. Elayn turned around and saw the Fayth floating above the statue. He bright blue robes that matched the designs around the statue, and glasses. He flew into Elayn and she collapsed, her mind aching with all sorts of new information.

Lucia and Ria picked their friend off of the ground and brushed her off. Lucia was the first to speak. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Forget all that!" Ria exclaimed. "Did you get the Aeon? Huh? Did you?"

"I don't know," Elayn said with a hand to her forehead. "What went through your minds when you received your Aeons?"

Lucia looked up and said, "The name of the Aeon, attack names, abilities it could use…"

"And what the Aeon looked like," Ria added. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing went through my mind when I received the Aeon. Just a light headache, but other than that, nothing."

"Weird," Lucia said.

"Yeah," Ria agreed. "Maybe…it's got some kind of…delay…maybe."

"Well," Elayn said, pulling out her weapon of choice, a small staff with a phoenix tip, "we'll never know until I summon, right?"

"No we're talking!" Ria said pulling out a small red dagger. "Take it away, Lucy!"

"Call me that again and I'll have to hurt you." Lucia pulled out a sword with a cross set as the hilt. "My name's Lucia. Don't forget that."

"Summon! Quezacotl!"

Lucia focused her summoning energy into her sword, and soon a storm swirled overhead. She held her sword up and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky into it. She held it like that for a few seconds before slamming the sword into the ground. From that spot flew a yellow, winged serpent covered in electricity. It flapped its wings a couple times before coming to rest next to its Summoner.

"Summon! Carbuncle!"

Ria spun her dagger around and threw it into the ground. A hole formed at that spot and the dagger fell in. Moments later a blue bunny-like creature with a ruby set in its forehead jumped from the hole with the dagger in its mouth. It scrambled to Ria, returned the dagger, and the climbed up on top of her head.

"Summon!"

Elayn swung her staff out and a ball of blue energy formed on the tip. It fell from the tip and hit the ground. It glowed brighter and then burst with the strangest noise ever heard.

_Pbbbtt!_

Elayn sat there and stared at the ground where the blue ball had been. She decided to try it again.

"Summon!" _Pbbbtt!_

"Summon!" _Pbbbtt!_

"Summon!" _Pbbbtt!_

"Oh, man," Ria said. "We were so close."

"You think maybe the Aeon was a dud?"

"Summon!" _Pbbbtt!_

"Yep."

"But I still wonder," Lucia said. "Is the Aeon a dud, or is it that Elayn can't summon?"

"Summon! Summon! Summon!" _Pbbbtt!_ _Pbbbtt!_ _Pbbbtt!_

"Yes," Ria said.

"You're saying that Elayn, Granddaughter of High Summoner Yuna, _Great_ Granddaughter of High Summoner Braska, can't summon? There's irony for you."

"No kidding…"

"Guys!" Elayn said, finally giving up. "I think it's a dud!"

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Lucia asked.

"What Lucia _means,_" Ria said, giving the dark haired warrior a death flare, "is that maybe this is a really powerful Aeon and you don't have the skills to summon it yet."

"Maybe not. But I'm getting tired of this! I usually pray for an Aeon and nothing happens. This time, the Fayth actually acknowledges me, and nothing happens when I try to summon." She walked over to the edge of the ruins and sat down. "Imagine that: I'm the granddaughter of the greatest Summoner of all time, and I can't summon worth crap."

Ria and Lucia looked at each other, and then back to Elayn. They didn't really understand what she was going through. Neither of their grandparents were great Summoners, though they did help Lady Yuna defeat Vegnagun almost 40 years ago. Elayn was under a lot of pressure, probably more than she needed.

Ria and Lucia dismissed their Aeons and decided to leave Elayn alone for the time being. They walked over to the Fayth statue and knelt before it. Maybe there was some clue as how to summon its Aeon.

"I'm still wondering what the Aeon would have looked like," Ria said.

"From the elaborate designs of the statue, I'd say it's a pretty powerful Aeon."

"No way. Look at the bright colors! It has to be cute, like my little Carbuncy!"

"'Carbuncy'?"

"Yeah! It deserves a cute name because it's so cute!"

"Yeah, well my Quezacotl is a lot cooler than your 'Carbuncy'…"

"Nuh-uh! My Carbuncy could whip your Snaky Snake in two seconds."

"Considering it only knows defensive spells?"

"Well…yeah!"

"Yeah, right," Lucia said looking back down at the statue. "Your little bunny wouldn't last two seconds against…hey, what's this?"

Lucia was pointing to some moss covered writing around the edge of the statue. After cleaning it off, they managed to read some of it:

'_Here lies the first Guardian Aeon, the Garden in the Sky, **εδεξ**"_

That last wordwas a word that neither Lucia nor Ria could read. They looked at each other then back to the message before them. What was a 'Guardian Aeon'? And what was its name?

"Hey, Elayn!" Ria shouted. "Come here! I think you should see this!"

"What is it?"

"I think we know why you can't summon the Aeon," Lucia said. "Look, this message says something about a Garden, then when it's about to show the Aeon's name, it goes to some language we can't understand."

"Maybe if you knew the name of the Aeon, you could summon it!" Ria said, jumping up and down.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lucia said, pulling out a pen and a small slip of paper. "Let's write it down and take it to one of the monks at the temple. Maybe one of them can read it."

* * *

Down in Besaid Village, an old woman walked over to a small chest in the corner of her hut. She opened it and pulled out a small letter. She opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of parchment inside. Flipping it open, she saw three names midways down the letter in a language she couldn't read. The first name glowed a bright orange. She looked out the window and blinked at the darkening sky with her one blue and one green eye. 

"So, someone found one of the Guardian Aeons," Yuna said. "That means someone must be searching for Leviathan."

This is what the letter said:

_My Dearest Yuna,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died fighting Sin. I hope this letter finds you with Kimahri, the Ronso I sent to find you. There are a few things you should know about my pilgrimage that may have a serious impact in the future._

_First of all, I must tell you of one of the Aeons I found on my pilgrimage: Leviathan. This Sea Serpent has the power to control water and is very powerful, but I must ask this of you: _do not search for it._ It was too powerful for me to control when I first found it, and I expect it would be too powerful for anyone else. I hid it deep within the Omega Ruins so the massive numbers of fiends would discourage future Summoners from searching for it._

_Second, should anyone search for Leviathan, I have found three Aeons, called the Guardian Aeons that should have enough power to seal the beast away. I do not know their names, but I have written them below. I believe that the only way to summon them is by speaking their names._

_**Εδεξ**_

_**Αςλ**_

_**Λξιηθτσ οζ τθη ςουξδ**_

_Whoever finds these Aeons will be charged with sealing away Leviathan for good. I hope and pray that this fate will not befall you, my daughter._

_My everlasting love,_

_Your father_


	2. Guardian Quest

Getting extremely bored. Decided to post another chapter because, apparently, all of you like it. All both of you. Come on, people! Show me some love here. Please? I'll pout. …No takers? …You people suck.

Warning: The opinions expressed by the author in this fanfic are not necessarily shared by the author. In other words, saying you suck is just my way of showing love.

Oh, well.

Chapter 2: Guardian Quest

Elayn sat on the beach, depressed that she couldn't summon her Aeon. How could the granddaughter of High Summoner Yuna be unable to summon? It didn't make any sense. The Fayth recognized her, she felt the Aeon within her, why couldn't she summon it? Why…

"Hi, Layny!" Elayn fell over in the sand when her twin bother yelled at her. He wore a silver shirt, blue pants, and had thick, gelled-up blond hair. He also had a pair of green eyes.

"Don't call me that, Eye-sore."

"Come on, Elayn," he said, plopping on the sand next to her. "What's got you down in the dumps? Does it have something to do with the Aeon you just got?"

"Yeah, you hit it on the head, Soren." Elayn sighed and turned to her brother. "It's driving me nuts. I finally find a Fayth that recognizes me and I can't summon the Aeon." Elayn sighed again and slumped her head between her knees. Then she looked back at her brother. "Who told you about the Fayth?"

"Lucia did. She and Ria are at the temple trying to look up that name they found."

"Doesn't matter. Even if I did know the name, I couldn't summon it."

"Why do you say that?" Soren asked.

"Every time I find an Fayth, it never recognizes me and I can't summon the Aeon. I finally find a Fayth and I can't summon the Aeon. If I can't summon by now, then why should I keep trying? It's pointless," Elayn said.

"No it's not!" a voice came from behind them. Elayn and Soren turned and saw Ria jumping up and down next to Lucia.

"What are you talking about?" Elayn asked.

"We found someone who knows about that name!"

"Who?"

"Three guesses," Lucia said. "Suffice to say it's someone _very_ familiar with summoning."

"Grandma?" Elayn and Soren said at the same time.

* * *

Back at Besaid Village, a man wearing yellow pants and no shirt sat across from a woman wearing a dark jacket and loose, black pants. They both had near identical spiky grey hair. The one in black reached to the board in front of them, picked up a piece on it and moved it into postion.

"Check…" the woman said, examining the board, "…mate. Yeah, Checkmate."

The man in yellow looked over the board in disbelief then looked over at the woman. "Come on, ya? You gotta be cheatin over here."

"Look at the board, sore loser. I win. Again."

"No way. I want a second opinion, ya? Lu!"

"What now, Wakka?" Lulu was sitting in a chair outside their hut reading a book. The years had been kind to her. She still wore her dress of many belts, but it seemed to cover more along the chest.

"Come tell me that Paine's cheatin somehow."

"I watched the whole game. And all ten before that. I'm afraid that you can't play chess, dear Wakka."

"You heard the lady," Paine said. "Pay up."

Wakka pulled out a small money pouch and grumbled as he shook out about 500 gil into Paine's waiting palm. About that time, four kids ran right past them. Ria jumped clear over the board, Elayn scooted past, muttering 'excuse me' at every step, Soren accidentally knocked over the chess board, but picked up all the pieces before he went on, and Lucia ran past Paine.

"Hi, Grandma," Lucia said to Paine before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Grandma." Lucia kissed Paine's other cheek.

Wakka watched the kids run off to the temple and then looked over at Paine. "What was that about, ya?"

"No clue," Paine said, "but I feel loved. That would explain the rash…"

"At least Soren was kind enough to set the board back up," Lulu said before shoving Wakka out of his seat and claiming it for herself. "Now, my dear husband, let me show you how it's done."

So Lulu challenged Paine to a game of chess. In the meantime, the small group had just arrived at the temple and saw Yuna pacing just inside. When she heard the group walk up she turned to them and quickly grabbed Elayn by the shoulders.

"Tell me," she said in a desperate tone. "Tell me they're wrong."

"Wrong about what, Grandma?" Elayn asked.

"About the Fayth you found. Did it or did it not have this carved into it?" Yuna held up the slip of paper that Lucia had scribbled the word on. It still read, clear as day, **_Εδεξ_**.

"It did," Elayn answered. "Why?"

Yuna nearly broke down to tears. Elayn looked back at the others and found them shaking their heads.

"What's going on, Grandma?" Elayn asked.

"Just…read this." Yuna handed a letter to her Granddaughter. The others crowded around and read over her shoulder.

_My Dearest Yuna,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died fighting Sin. I hope this letter finds you with Kimahri, the Ronso I sent to find you. There are a few things you should know about my pilgrimage that may have a serious impact in the future._

_First of all, I must tell you of one of the Aeons I found on my pilgrimage: Leviathan. This Sea Serpent has the power to control water and is very powerful, but I must ask this of you: _do not search for it._ It was too powerful for me to control when I first found it, and I expect it would be too powerful for anyone else. I hid it deep within the Omega Ruins so the massive numbers of fiends would discourage future Summoners from searching for it._

_Second, should anyone search for Leviathan, I have found three Aeons, called the Guardian Aeons that should have enough power to seal the beast away. I do not know their names, but I have written them below. I believe that the only way to summon them is by speaking their names._

_**Εδεξ**_

_**Αςλ**_

_**Λξιηθτσ οζ τθη ςουξδ**_

_Whoever finds these Aeons will be charged with sealing away Leviathan for good. I hope and pray that this fate will not befall you, my daughter._

_My everlasting love,_

_Your father_

When Elayn finished reading she looked up at her grandmother, but did a double take at one of the words in the letter. It was the same as the word they found on they Fayth statue. Except it was glowing orange on the paper.

"What does this mean?" Elayn asked.

"It means, Elayn, that you must travel across Spira and find the other two Guardian Aeons and prevent whoever is searching for Leviathan from finding it." Yuna turned away from her granddaughter.

"So I have to make a pilgrimage across Spira and find these Aeons?" Elayn asked.

"Yes, you do," Yuna said. "You must leave Besaid and keep the power of Leviathan from falling into the wrong hands."

"So what does it mean by 'charged with sealing away Leviathan for good'?" Ria said.

"It means that she must find the Guardian Aeons, then find the Fayth of Leviathan and use the power of the Guardian Aeons to destroy the Fayth."

"Destroy a Fayth?" Lucia said. "Isn't that impossible? Even for another Aeon?"

"The Guardian Aeons are no ordinary Aeons. They possess a greater power than most of this world. But my father asked me not to search for Leviathan. That's why I didn't search for the Guardian Aeons."

"So where should I go first?" Elayn asked.

"Follow the footsteps of my pilgrimage," Yuna said, walking out of the temple. "That should lead you to the Aeons. But we must hurry. No one outside this room knows that you received a Guardian Aeon so we have the element of surprise. Pack quickly. You must leave immediately."

* * *

Many miles away in a dark, underground chamber, a young man sat in a room lit only by glowing incense. The room was decorated with tapestries depicting ancient Aeons doing battle with a lone serpentine Aeon. The young man wore black robes and his black hair was tied back in a braid. He sat in his chamber meditating, a katana within arms reach. One of the incense sticks blew out and the young man's blue eyes opened.

"They have awakened," he said.

He picked up his katana, slipped it in his belt and exited his chamber. He walked through the halls, receiving salutes from various soldiers in blue uniform, and eventually walked into a dark room lit by a computer map of Spira. A small red dot floated above the Omega Ruins and pulsed at regular intervals. Rone sat at his desk, glasses on, reading a book. When the young man walked in, Rone looked up and smiled.

"Well hello, Saito," Rone said setting his book down.

"Am I interrupting anything, master?"

"No, no, just some light reading. High Summoner Kore's Theory of Aeon Affinity. Describes how certain Aeons would be attracted to certain people. You should read it some time."

"Terribly sorry, but I have no time for light reading. But speaking of Aeon Affinity, one of the Guardian Aeons has just had an affinity for someone."

"You mean…"

"Yes, master," Saito said. "The Guardian Aeons know that you seek Leviathan and have awakened. In fact, someone has already prayed for and received the first Aeon."

"But that's impossible," Rone said, leaning back in his chair. "I thought the Guardian Aeons were just myth…"

"Myth like Leviathan?"

Rone looked hard at Saito and growled under his breath. "Very funny. And for that remark, you will be leading a small force to find the Summoner who found this Aeon."

"I do not need a force," Saito said. "All I need is this." He unsheathed his sword and drew a small glyph in the air in front of him with it.

"Summon! Yojimbo!"

The glyph fell to the floor and spread across it. From it rose the masked samurai in his flowing robes, sword at his side. His right hand was raised in front of his face in a bow. When the summoning was complete, Yojimbo stood beside Saito, one hand on his sword.

"With Yojimbo by my side we are all but invincible."

"That may be," Rone said, picking up his staff and walking up to Saito, "but I would feel more comfortable if you took someone along with you. Say…Andre."

"Andre the Beast? He would just get in my way. I will complete this task swiftly, silently, and with a certain finesse that Andre lacks."

"We don't _need_ finesse," Rone shouted, slamming his staff on the ground. "The Guardian Aeons have awakened and threaten our whole operation. I will _not_ let some pathetic Summoner get in the way of our plans. Now, you will take Andre with you, you will find whoever prayed for that Aeon, and you _will_ wipe them from existence. _Is this understood?"_

"Yes…" Saito said, "_sir._"

* * *

Yuna scrambled around her tent, throwing things into a bag as fast as her aged hands could. Elayn helped as best she could. When Yuna had packed the bag with food, clothes and a few other supplies, she handed Elayn a bag of gil.

"Where'd you get so much money, Grandma?"

"You're Grandfather's blitzball winnings. I've been siphoning a little off from each game for an emergency. And I believe this constitutes as an emergency."

"Thank you, Grandma." Elayn threw her arms around Yuna and hugged her tight.

"I think you have everything you need," Yuna said, casting one last glance around her hut. She looked down at her granddaughter and smiled. "You'd better be going, now."

"Alright," Elayn said walking out of the hut. "Wait…what about Mom and Dad?"

Yuna sighed, "Yes, you'd better tell them where you're going."

Elayn walked out of the ten to find Soren standing there with their parents. Elayn's mother looked a lot like Yuna did when she was younger. Her father was a respected White Mage, whish explained his white robes and glasses. Elayn's mother said it was his blue eyes that drew them together. Elayn always gagged when her parents talked about how they met.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elayn asked.

"Soren told us the whole story," her mother said. "We understand that you have to leave. Mom showed me the same letter ages ago. I never thought my own daughter would have to leave because of it."

"You be careful, Elayn," her father said. "Remember the White Magic I taught you."

"I will, Dad," Elayn said. She stood there for a while, and then ran up and hugged her parents, a few tears streaking down her face. "I'll miss you."

"We know, sweetie," Her mother said. "But remember this: you're the granddaughter of High Summoner Yuna. If anyone can seal Leviathan, you can."

Elayn pulled away, blushing. "Yeah, right…" Elayn had never told her parents she couldn't summon. And they were counting on her to save the day like Yuna used to.

After saying her goodbyes, Elayn slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the docks where she would catch the next boat to Luca. She thought the whole way how wanting to summon had changed her life. She wanted to summon so badly that she prayed to almost every Fayth she found. Then she finds one that acknowledges her as a Summoner, and now she has to destroy an evil Aeon.

She made it to the docks and sat down on the edge of the water. It felt like hours had passed while she was waiting for the boat, but only a few minutes had passed. Maybe she was just a little nervous. I mean, it's not every day you get to save the world.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Elayn heard a voice behind her ask.

She turned around and saw Lucia and Ria standing there, packed bags at their feet. Elayn jumped to her feet and hugged her friends.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Elayn asked.

"Every Summoner needs a few Guardians," Lucia said. "Consider us your Guardians, High Summoner Elayn."

"You guess don't have to do this, you know," Elayn remarked.

"We know," Ria said. "That's why were doing it. We're your friends. You'd do the same for us."

"Yeah, I would." Elayn smiled knowing that she wouldn't be alone on her quest.

"Ria!" A voice shouted from behind them. An old woman riding a scooter drove up. She wore a yellow dress and had her graying hair tied up in braids. Her eyes still had that bright green swirl they had in them ages ago.

"Grandma!" Ria shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your grandfather by so you could say goodbye to him." From behind her stepped an old man with an eye-patch over one eye.

"Grandpa!" Ria shouted, tackling her grandfather.

"Ria," Rikku said. "You can't just tackle your grandfather like that. You have to watch his Winnebago."

"Don't you mean lumbago?" Lucia asked.

"That's exactly what I said," Rikku shouted to the dark haired warrior. "I swear you're just like your grandmother."

"Minus five respect points."

"Oh, God!" Rikku clutched her heart. "It's worse than I thought." Rikku looked over at Lucia with a scared look on her face, but it gradually transformed to a grin. They all started laughing.

"Now what are you kids doing out here?" Rikku asked.

"We're waiting for the boat," Elayn said.

Rikku started snickering. "Waiting for the boat, they say…what a riot." She straightened up and looked at the children. "Boats are for idiots and poor people. Ria, you forget that your grandmother was once a top Al Bhed Mechanic."

"Once…" Lucia muttered.

"Just like her grandmother…" Rikku muttered back. "I can give you a ride to Luca faster and cheaper than any boat."

"How?" Ria asked. "Didn't Grandpa Cid take away your airship keys?"

"That tower moved in my way!" Rikku shouted. "I don't care what Baralai says, that tower moved!" Everyone was staring at her, so she regained her composure. "Anyways, we don't need an airship when we got this!" She pressed a button on her scooter and let them watch the magic.

The scooter unfolded into a longer, wider, sleeker hover car. A small cage at the back unfolded and opened so the girls could store their luggage. When all was said and done, you wouldn't have been able to tell that the car had once been a scooter.

"Once, huh?" Rikku asked Lucia. But she, along with the other girls, was entranced. Elayn broke the silence.

"Shotgun!" she shouted.

"Shotgu…aw, dammit," Lucia said.

"Pile in, girls," Rikku said. "Hold on to yer britches and hope you don't mess'm."

"Wait!" a voice shouted from up the path. They all turned to see Soren racing down the path. He wore a poncho and carried a stuffed bag at his side.

"I'm coming with you!" he shouted as he drew closer.

"Sorry, Soren," Rikku said. "This thing only seats four, and someone has to drive. Not you," Rikku said when Ria raised her hand.

"Then I'll go across my self, but," Soren said, taking Lucia's hands into his "Lucia, I implore you," he said, staring into her eyes, "ride with me. I will take you across to Luca myself. I will protect you at all costs."

Lucia blushed and pulled her hands away. "Fat chance, Soren. Besides, how would you protect me?"

"I would be," he said ripping away the poncho, "your knight in shining armor." He wore a full set of silver armor, outlined in gold. "And what would a knight be without his noble steed?" He unsheathed he sword and held it on front of him. Electricity amassed at the tip and he held the sword up.

"Summon! Ixion!"

He flung the electricity behind him and a glyph appeared in the air. Ixion's horn emerged form the middle, attached to the arc coming from Soren's sword. He pulled and Ixion burst free from the glyph and trotted next to his Summoner.

"You see, Lucia?" He asked. "We can ride Ixion across the waves to Lu…ca?" He looked behind him and saw that Lucia was already in the car, and it was taking off.

"I'll have to pass, Soren," She shouted down to him. "Some other time, maybe?"

"B-but.."

"Haha!" Ria laughed. "Soren's got a unicorn!" she chanted over and over.

"It's…n-not a unicorn…it's a n-noble…s-s-steed," he whined.

* * *

Saito made his way to the hanger, fuming the whole way. When he arrived, Andre was already there. His purple hair and beardwere cut to look like a mane. He wore red shorts and walked around barefoot.

"So, the mighty Saito the Blade had been reduced to getting his hands dirty," Andre said. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"Keep away from me, Andre," Saito said. "The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we get back."

"Fair enough," Andre said. "How about our destination?"

"Besaid."

"Really? That's where that Guardian Aeon is?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Come on, I already got an airship warming u…wait." Andre stopped Saito and tilted his head. "Listen…"

Saito tilted his head as well and listened. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly," Andre said as her turned to Saito with a look of horror on his face. "No video game beeping, no creaking bedsprings, no giggling…" Saito understood immediately. The absence of those noises could mean only one thing.

Kellee was on the move.

"We have to move, now," Andre said. They both bolted toward their airship. The dodged past maintenance crews and jumped over parts lying on the ground. They were almost to the entryway when a red headed girl swung down in front of them. She had yellow eyes and her hair hung down in two pigtails. She wore a red dress lined with white.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, hi Kellee," Andre said. "We were just…uh…"

"Master Rone ordered us on a mission," Saito said. "We were just leaving."

"What?" she asked in her sweet voice. "You guys were gonna leave me weren't you," she said in a pathetic, depressed voice. "No one ever wants me along. You guys hate me…"

"We don't hate you, Kellee," Andre said. "Rone gave this mission to me and Saito. He never said to bring you along."

"_You were gonna leave me? Why were you gonna leave me?_" She asked in a deep, almost psychotic voice.

"Master Rone gave this mission to Andre and me," Saito said. "He told _us_ to do it. _Alone_."

Kellee grabbed Andre and Saito by their throats and hoisted them into the air. "_Take me with you,"_ she commanded in her psycho voice, "or I'll know you hate me," she said in her depressed voice. "Please?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Okay," Saito grunted. "You can come along…"

"Yay!" Kellee shouted, releasing her grip. The Andre and Saito fell to the ground, but Kellee didn't notice. She turned back to them and saluted. "Kellee the Spell reporting for duty."

"Oh joy," Andre said, rubbing his throat.

"They don't call her Triple Spell Kellee for nothing," Saito said.

FDB: If you haven't figured it out yet, Kellee has a bit of a split personality disorder. Next chapter, Elayn and the others make it to Luca, and Lulu and Paine continue their chess game. How exciting… As always, review _por favor_.


	3. Love in All the Wrong Places

Decided to update on this while me and Shadoobie work on Divine Comedy. Give you something to read.

Chapter 3: Love in All the Wrong Places

"Hold on, girls," Rikku shouted. "This is going to be a bumpy landing." Her hover car was currently on a crash course for Kilika Port, but Rikku had enough control over it to make a rough landing on the outskirts of the forest. Rikku sat up and fanned the smoke away from her face.

"You girls alright?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Ria said before leaning over the side over the car and making her prediction come true.

"What happened?" Lucia asked.

Rikku hopped out of the car and looked underneath. "I think maybe the coil limiter rubbed up against the tow case. Anyone and their brother would know that that would cause the limiter to overheat, starting a chain reaction that would shut down the central propulsion hub and open all exhaust flaps to let the smoke out. And with no centrifugal force in the hub, there's no power to the hover field projectors. That's why we lost altitude. But I can't understand how the coil limiter worked its way around the crystal pitch aligner to even get close to the tow case."

"Wait a minute, Grandma," Ria said wiping her mouth. "Even if the coil limiter rubbed up against the tow case, it'd have to do so for about four seconds to overheat to the point of hub shutdown. And besides, it would only shut down the upper hub. We would still have enough energy to the projectors to maintain altitude. I think it's…yeah, here's your problem." Ria reached under the car and tinkered about. "The limiter rubbed up against the way gate. And since the way gate puts off a lot of heat anyways, even the slightest contact would cause the limiter to overheat. I'd say you need a way dampener and a couple limiter cradles to fix this. Wouldn't you girls say so?" Ria looked over at Elayn and Lucia.

"Just nod and agree with her," Elayn said. Lucia gladly complied.

"This isn't just a patch up job, Ria," Rikku said. "I don't think Kilika carries those kinds of parts. I may have to call New Home and have them deliver some. But I'm not even sure the Commsphere network still works out on Bikanel. And what with it being sandstorm season and all… We may be stuck here a few days."

"What do we do until you get the car fixed?" Elayn asked.

"You may have to stay with Dona for a while until I get this thing fixed."

"Dona?" Lucia asked.

"Old friend of Yuna's. She'd be happy to take you in while I get this thing fixed."

"I'll help, Grandma!" Ria said.

"Glad to hear it, Ria," Rikku said, wiping the grease from her hands. "But you go and have fun with your friends. This may take a while. Enjoy the downtime."

"Okay, Grandma," Ria said with a pout.

* * *

"Why do we have to stop in Kilika?" Andre asked as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Because this is the closest town to Besaid," Saito explained. "Surely some of these people have heard of a Summoner passing through her. Though they haven't seen one in close to 40 years. Summoners stick out in a crowd. This one will especially, since whoever it is carries one of the Guardian Aeons."

"You sure he'll have the grand entourage that you think?" Kellee asked.

"We don't know if the Summoner is a he or a she, but in any case, he should. All I know is that the summoner will stick out in…a…crowd…" Saito slowed his speech as he saw someone across the waters.

She had flowing brown hair, wore tight clothing that showed off her figure. When she turned to her friends he saw that she had one green and one blue eye. She had a great smile, too. And she appeared to be about his age.

"Saito?" Andre said, waving a hand in front of the warrior's face. "Hello? What you lookin at?" Andre looked across the water at the girl that had caught Saito's eye. "Oh, that? Give it up, man. Girls are nothing but trouble."

"_What was that?"_ Kellee asked.

"Except you Kellee," Andre said, turning to her. "You're no trouble at all. In fact, you never fail to bring a smile to my face."

"That's what I thought," Kellee said, walking off in a huff.

"At least she left," Andre said. "As I was saying…" Andre turned, but Saito was nowhere to be found. "Oh, yeah, that's right," he said, exasperated. "Just leave me here!"

* * *

"Where should we go first, Elayn?" Ria asked as they walked down the boardwalk.

"I don't know," she said. "I've never been to Kilika before. Maybe we should…" Her stomach gurgled. She put a hand against it and blushed. "Eat?"

"Sounds good," Lucia said. "My grandma said that there's a place down here that makes the best milkshakes this side of Guadosalam."

"Cool!" Ria shouted. "Let's go!"

They made their way through the crowds and eventually came to a long bar made out of surfboards. Behind it was a group of people running grills, taking order, and running ice cream machines. It was fairly slow today, so there were only about two or three people at the bar, and about five at tables. The girls sat down and grabbed a few menus. As they looked through them, Lucia saw someone over at one of the tables looking at them, specifically Elayn.

"Someone's eyeballing you, Layny," she said.

"Who?" She started looking around until Lucia grabbed her head and jammed it into her menu.

"Don't look around you idiot," Lucia hissed. "Act nonchalant. Act like you don't notice him and he might come ever here."

"'He?'" Elayn asked. "A guy's looking at me? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ria said. "Because guys are attracted to girls, maybe? And you just happen to be a girl."

"I know that, Ria," Elayn said. "But why would a guy be interested in _me_?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Lucia said with a sinister grin on her face. "Ria and I have decided that we want to eat lunch at a table." Lucia stood and walked off. "Let's go, Ria."

"Bye, Layny," Ria said, as she followed Lucia to one of the tables.

"What?" Elayn watched them go. "You guys can't just leave me here like this!"

"Friends ditch you?" she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw a handsome young man wearing black robes, had black hair tied behind his head, and bright blue eyes. Frankly, Elayn thought he was gorgeous.

"Y-yeah, they did," Elayn managed to mutter. The young man sat down next to her and she felt her face get hot. She must have looked as red as the Celsius.

"My cohorts are off on their own, as well. Why don't we eat lunch together and enjoy each others company?" he asked.

"Uh…okay," Elayn said, her blush caught on her face.

They sat and talked for a while, and Elayn started to get more comfortable with him. His name was Saito and he was in Kilika on business with two of his friends. Elayn actually found herself liking him.

"But what business is there in Kilika? There's not much here to do, other than relax."

"Our actual business is in Besaid. We're to find someone. A Summoner. We hear that High Summoner Yuna lives there, so there must be some good Summoners on Besaid."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Elayn said, the blush creeping back on her face. "But what do you need a Summoner for?"

"We, uh, our boss wants to learn more about summoning," Saito stuttered, "so he sent us to find Lady Yuna and see if she could tutor him." _Nice save,_ he thought.

"Oh, okay." Elayn stood up, hoping to hide her blush from Saito. "I should probably be going, now."

"Wait, Elayn," Saito said. Elayn looked back at him. "How long are you staying here in Kilika?"

"About three days," she said. "Why?"

"Could I see you again?"

Elayn looked away and thought about it. A smile sprang to her face and she looked back at Saito. "Sure. Okay, I'd like that."

Saito smiled back but cast a strange look over Elayn's shoulder when he heard two girls chanting over and over, "Layny's got a boyfriend! Layny's got a boyfriend!"

Elayn picked up a salt shaker and chucked it right at Ria and Lucia. "Shut up! He's not my…boy...friend," she said, looking back at Saito.

Saito looked at Elayn and then put his hands up. "You're absolutely right. We just met."

* * *

"We'd better get out of here before Layny gets really mad," Lucia said after narrowly dodging the salt shaker.

"Yeah, before she throws the pepper and the sugar."

Ria and Lucia walked across the boardwalk, leaving Elayn to contend with Saito. While captivated by a necklace at a shop, Ria accidentally walked into someone. The red-headed girl dropped the portable game player she was fiddling with and fell to the ground.

"Hey," she said in a pathetic voice. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm really sorry about that," Ria said. "I wasn't watching and…holy crack!" Ria grabbed the game player from the ground and looked at the screen. "You have Super Turbo Chocobo Knights IV: Curse of the Silver Feather? This game doesn't come out for at least another week. Where'd you get it?"

"My boss gave it to me as a birthday present. He can do stuff like that because he's just that influential."

"Oh, cool," Ria said. "I've been researching codes for this game for months. Did you know you can get infinite feather points by entering the code FEATHERDUSTER at the temple?"

"No I didn't," the girl said. "Thanks! Oh, my name's Kellee, by the way."

"I'm Ria. What other games do you have?"

"I have…" Kellee dug through a bag at her side. "Chocomon Silver Version, Sphere Hunter EX, Extreme Blitzball 360, and I think I have The Second Sin somewhere."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to nerd out over your games," Lucia said.

Lucia walked off on her own, leaving Ria and Kellee to freak out over their games. It was a few minutes later that Lucia discovered that she was bored. She walked over to the pier and sat down next to the water. She looked at the water roll under the docks and sighed.

"Friends ditch you, too?" she heard from behind her. She turned to find a man wearing red shorts and sporting the wildest purple mane she had ever seen.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Animal instinct. And that's the same way I looked when my friends ditched me."

"Oh…"

"You summon any?"

"A little. I like bird summons the most, though. I just like the freedom of riding the wind. I sometimes envy birds. They get to feel so free. I want that feeling, too." Lucia laughed a little and looked up at the man. "I must sound really pathetic right now."

"You don't. I summon myself. Beasts, mostly. I like the freedom that animals have. They have so much less to worry about than us humans. I admire them." He stuck out his hand. "Name's Andre. And who might this beautiful bird be?"

Lucia took his hand and introduced herself. "But I'm no beautiful bird, more like an ugly duckling."

"That will soon become a beautiful swan, if you remember the story correctly." Lucia blushed. "You know what you need?" Andre asked. "A good summoner's battle. You and me."

"That sounds good," Lucia said. "The only one I've had to spar with has a pathetic little Aeon that only knows defensive spells."

"Great. Meet me by the forest tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, the girls met outside of Dona's home. The years had been kind to her, but not so kind that she could still escape modesty. She wore a brown and black dress and stood in the doorway to greet the girls. After they pulled out a few mattresses, the girls settled down to sleep.

"So, Elayn," Lucia said. "Do you like that guy?"

"Who? Saito?"

"Is that his name?" Ria asked. "Weird…"

"He's not weird," Elayn said.

"So you like him?" Lucia asked again.

Elayn blushed. "Yes…" she said meekly.

"Layny's got a…" Ria began to chant before she got a pillow stuffed into her face.

"Can it, Ria!" Elayn said.

The girls had a short pillow fight, but soon, Dona quieted them down. They turned out the lights and soon, they all fell asleep.

* * *

_A great serpent rose from the waters. It glared down at Elayn with piercing yellow eyes. The waves before her began to crash more and more violently on the shore. She tried to run, but found that she was frozen in place. The serpent slithered closer and closer to her, but stopped and looked to the sky. Elayn looked up and saw a beautiful garden hanging in the sky. A beautiful light shone from it._

_From behind the garden, a flying ship dropped from the sky and skimmed the water far to Elayn's left. It looked like it had a dragon's head on the front of it and a large propeller on its back. The serpent never took its eyes off of the ship. It flew into the horizon and past a line of soldiers. Elayn counted and saw 13 knights walking towards them. The one in the middle drew its sword and yelled something Elayn couldn't understand. The other knights drew their weapons, spears, halberds, staves, and axes, and broke into a run. The serpent hissed and slithered towards the knights.

* * *

_

Elayn sat up and put a hand to her forehead. It was a dream. She understood that, but it looked and felt all too real. She stood and got dressed. Ria and Lucia soon followed. They all walked outside and went their separate ways. Elayn and Saito were meeting for breakfast, Lucia and Andre walked towards the forest for their battle, and Ria and Kellee decided to go exploring in the temple.

Elayn and Saito sat down at a table and ordered. They talked about Elayn's life on Besaid, her friend's summoning training. She left out that she couldn't summon, despite the fact that she possessed a Guardian Aeon. The more they talked to each other, the more the seemed to like each other.

Saito told Elayn that he was a summoner himself and that he possessed the Aeon, Yojimbo. Elayn knew this Aeon because her grandmother had once summoned him.

"Do you still have to pay him?" Elayn asked.

"Pay him what?"

"Grandma Yuna said that she had to pay Yojimbo to get him to fight."

"I've made a deal with Yojimbo," Saito said. "I fight alongside him, and he doesn't ask for payment."

"I thought that summoning drained the summoner to the point where they couldn't fight."

Saito smiled. "You underestimate my skills." _And when I find the summoner of the Guardian Aeon, I'll show him exactly what I can do._

_Meanwhile, on Besaid…_

Lulu glanced at the board. "Crap," she said as she bit her thumb. "You took my knight."

Paine smiled. "The first kill of the game."

Wakka looked at the two of them incredulously. "You two have been playing for two days and you've only made…what? Five, maybe six moves?"

"Chess is a game for thinkers, my dear husband," Lulu said. "Both of us are very deadly and calculating. We analyze the outcomes of ten moves before we make one. This is a very even match."

"That, and I think Lulu's stalling," Paine said. Lulu shot a death glare at the other woman. But being this close to death made Paine immune to the death glare. Wakka walked off exasperated and they continued playing.

FDB: Something tells me that whenever Lulu and Paine finish this game of chess, there will be hell to pay. Have a serious case of writers block concerning Divine Comedy. Hoping to post a new chapter on that before the New Year. Well, I leave you all with the same requests as always. Review!


	4. The First of Many Battles

FDB: Two chapters for the price of one. This was part of chapter three until I cropped them both and made two chapters. Hope you like your Christmas present.

Chapter 4: The First of Many Battles

Ria and Kellee ran up the steps to the temple. They tagged each other repeatedly and ran off in opposite directions. They had cleared the steps to the temple and started running when they cam across something in the courtyard.

It was a Fayth statue. The statue depicted someone surrounded by bright yellow feathers. The face had a yellow beak attached and on its back was a patch of tan fur with a red ball on top.

"What's a Fayth doing out here?" Kellee asked.

"Don't know, Ria said. "All I know is it's mine." She walked up to the statue and started the prayer. She was soon pulled back by Kellee.

"I saw it first, so it's mine," Kellee said. Ria tackled the other girl and rolled them away from the Fayth. They rolled around on the ground for a while, both trying to get closer to the Fayth statue. Ria stood and stared from the other girl to the Fayth. Kellee smiled and pulled out a small Moogle doll.

"Can you summon?" Kellee asked.

Ria narrowed her eyes at her new friend. "Yeah," she said, knowing what was happening. She was being challenged to a summoner's duel. She pulled out her dagger and summoned Carbuncle. They both stared at Kellee, waiting for her to summon.

"You know, Ria," Kellee said, "you're about to see why I'm called Kellee the Spell." She shuddered and opened her eyes. The aura emanating from her eyes showed Ria that the Kellee she knew was gone. The red headed girl raised the doll above her head. "_Summon! Cerberus!_" Even Kellee's voice seemed different.

Before her rose a large iron gate. Darkness flowed out through the bars. From behind it, three pairs of yellow eyes shone. Carbuncle tensed up at this sight. The large beast then broke through the door and roared, dismissing the door. The dog was gray, save for the red streaks around its necks. Kellee stood next to the beast and smiled.

"_This Aeon, Cerberus, is a very powerful ally to a spellcaster like me_," Kellee said. "_His abilities allow me to cast more powerful magic faster than ever. And it also allows me to do this._" She waved a hand at Carbuncle. "_Spell Seal!_" Kellee commanded.

Cerberus opened its mouths and dark purple energy flowed from them. The energy seeped across the ground and underneath Carbuncle. It then solidified into a triangle with the head of the Cerberus adorning each corner. The center was inscribed with multiple symbols and seals. Electricity arced to Carbuncle, shocking it to the ground.

"What did you do?" Ria asked.

"_Spell Seal seals someone's magic. They can still cast magic, but the more advanced spells are prohibited and the cost for each spell is doubled. Only one hitch though,_" Kellee said. "_The seal isn't permanent. Cerberus can't do anything else if I want to maintain the seal_."

"So you just wasted you time!" Ria said. "If Cerberus can't attack, how do you expect to beat me?"

"_I'm going to cast my own spells at your helpless Carbuncle until I win_." She raised her doll and pointed it at Carbuncle. "_Flare!_" The spell streamed from her hand right towards Ria's Aeon.

But Ria was prepared. "Ruby Light!" The red gem in the Aeon's forehead glowed. A green barrier appeared around Carbuncle at the exact moment the Flare spell contacted it. The spell shot back towards Cerberus and struck the three headed Aeon in the chest.

"_What was that?_" Kellee asked after she recovered. "_How did you cast Reflect? Spell Seal should prohibit that!_"

"That wasn't Reflect. That was Ruby Light. It's kinda like Reflect, except it will only last until it's attacked once. It was one of my Carbuncy's special attacks. And the jokes on you, Kellee. My Carbuncle doesn't know any magic for your Spell Seal to block!" Ria smiled. "My turn! Carbuncle!" She waved a hand to her Aeon. "Use Silence Buster on Kellee!"

A white cloud surrounded Carbuncle's front paws. The tiny green Aeon leapt at Kellee and planted both paws on her chest, knocking her over. Carbuncle was then pulled back into the seal by an arc of purple lightning. Kellee stood and tried to speak, but only a tiny squeak came out.

"_What…that?_" Kellee managed to choke out.

"Silence Buster casts Silence on whoever it hits. You can't use your own magic for a while, now!" Ria had just evened the odds.

Kellee's eyes narrowed in anger. She looked to Cerberus and then pointed at Carbuncle. The Aeon seemed to understand and took a step towards Carbuncle. At that moment, the seal beneath Ria's Aeon broke. Cerberus leapt at Carbuncle, fangs bared.

"Diamond Light!" Ria shouted. In a flash of white light, Carbuncle vanished. Cerberus landed on nothing. Kellee's eyes went wide.

"You can't talk right now," Ria said, "but I know what you want to ask. Diamond Light casts a spell on Carbuncle known as Vanish. Carbuncy's immune to physical attacks for a few seconds." After she said that, Carbuncle reappeared.

Kellee pulled a small vial out of her bag and downed the contents. She threw the glass tube at Ria and it rolled across the ground. Ria saw the words Echo Screen on the label. It was a cure against Silence.

"_Cerberus!_" Kellee shouted. "_Time to show her your true power. Counter Rocket!_" Cerberus' eyes lit up.

Yellow energy formed in its mouths. The light grew with each passing second. Ria steadied herself to counter with one of Carbuncle's abilities. Her eyes widened when she saw Cerberus fire the blasts not at her, but up in the air. The beams rained down around Kellee who smiled through the whole assault.

"_That was Cerberus' Overdrive_," Kellee said. "_Counter Rocket casts two special kinds of spells on me: Double and Triple. And like their names imply, I can now double and triple cast all of my spells!_" She leveled her doll at Carbuncle. "_Firaga!_" she shouted. Three Firaga spells streamed from her doll.

Ria knew that Ruby Light couldn't reflect all of those spells, so she used the next best thing. "Emerald Light!" Ria shouted. A green light surrounded Carbuncle and it quickly jumped out of the way of the stream of Firagas.

"_How did that little rat dodge all of my spells?_" Kellee growled.

"Unlike most Aeons," Ria said with a grin. "Carbuncy isn't limited to just one special attack. It has four. Each one a different light that casts a different spell: Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond Lights you've already seen. Ruby casts Reflect, Diamond casts Vanish, and as you just saw, Emerald casts Haste. It only has one more Light attack: Pearl Light. But that wouldn't be a good technique to use, since it casts Protect, defense against physical attacks."

"_Then let's put the screws to you then,_" Kellee said. _"Attack, my Cerberus!_" Cerberus lunged towards Carbuncle, the effect of Haste gone. Then, Kellee raised her doll again. "_Comet!" _From the sky above Carbuncle appeared a swarm of about twelve comets. Ria thought Carbuncle could have handled four comets, but because of the Triple spell Cerberus cast on Kellee, Ria had to think fast.

"Carbuncle!" Ria shouted. "Use…"

* * *

Lucia and Andre both smiled as they stood facing each other outside the forest. Unbeknownst to them, there was another summoner battle raging just on the other side of the forest. Lucia started things off and summoned Quezacotl. She waited for Andre to summon his Aeon.

"Summon! Kjata!" Andre punched the ground and a large seal appeared beneath him. It was colored red, blue, and yellow, and each corner had a separate symbol: Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Electricity swirled in the air behind Andre. The seal started spinning and up from the middle jutted a large ice crystal, launching Andre into the air. There appeared to be some kind of beast inside. Lightning struck the crystal, freeing the front half of the Aeon. It looked like a bull with a ring through its nostrils. Except this bull had three pairs of horns and three pairs of eyes. Each set of eyes glowed a different color; the top pair were red, the middle yellow, and the lower set were blue. While Andre was in the air, a ball of fire formed in his hand, which he threw at the half of the Aeon still trapped in ice. This freed the beast from its frozen chamber. Andre landed on the beasts back and straddled him like a chocobo.

"Impressive," Lucia said. "I'll allow you the first assault so you can show me what it can do."

"Alright, then." Andre pointed a finger at the feathered serpent. "Attack the snake, Kjata!" The bull ran right for the serpent, but it flew into the air to dodge.

"It seems your Aeon is grounded, Andre," Lucia taunted. "My Quezacotl has more mobility since it isn't limited to the ground."

"I'll fix that," Andre said. "Kjata! Pyro Crystal!" Kjata's red eyes glowed. Between the beasts top pair of horns formed a red ice crystal that burst into flame. Kjata fired it right at Quezacotl. It hit the flying serpent in the chest and knocked it to the ground.

"Quezacotl!" Lucia shouted. Kjata walked over to the fallen Aeon. Lucia had to think quick. "Use Electro Quill!" Quezacotl flapped its wings and sent a swarm of electrically charged feathers at Kjata. It caught the beast in the snout and gave Lucia's Aeon enough time to leap back into the air.

"Lucky shot," Andre said with a grin. "But let's see what your Aeon does without its wings. Frozen Fireball!" This time, Kjata's blue eyes glowed. In the lower set of horns a large ball of blue fire formed, which quickly solidified into a large snowball. The ball streaked across the sky and struck Quezacotl's wings. The snow clung to them and dragged the Aeon to the ground.

"Now, Kjata, finish it with Silent Thunder!" Kjata's yellow eyes lit up. The middle set of horns arced with electricity. Between them, the space seemed to warp as the lightning heated the air. Lightning struck the center of this space at the same moment that Kjata released the soundless attack right in Quezacotl's face. Andre leapt off of the bull and walked over to Lucia.

"Guess your Aeon just isn't good enough," he said, sticking out his hand. "Better luck next time?"

Lucia slapped away Andre's hand. "Your arrogance is your downfall. That last attack was imbued with a Thunder attribute, right?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Andre asked, rubbing his hand.

Lucia smiled. "All you accomplished with that last assault was healing my Quezacotl." With a shriek, Quezacotl took to the skies, whipping its tail in Kjata's face. "Now, Quezacotl, show him how to use Thunder's true power. Thunderstorm!"

Quezacotl flew high into the sky and started flying in a tight circle. Clouds from all over gathered where Quezacotl flew. When a mass of dark clouds had surrounded the Aeon, Quezacotl flew straight down at Kjata, trailing an arc of lightning behind it. Quezacotl pulled out of its dive and let the strike hit Kjata. The serpent then opened its mouth and gatherd electricity in it. It fired ball of electricity at Kjata and the collision created a thunderous boom that knocked Kjata off its feet.

"And that is how you use Thunder," Lucia said, smugly.

"And this is how you win even after you lose," Andre said. "Kjata, take that overgrown garden snake out of the skies. Tetra Disaster!" Kjata got back to its feet. All six eyes glowed furiously.

"How can it do that?" Lucia asked.

"It's an ability called Kamikaze. Whenever Kjata falls in battle, it can use one of its abilities before it kills over completely. And this ability just so happens to be its Overdrive!"

A ball of white energy formed at Kjata's forehead as each horn fed red, blue, and yellow energy into it. It fired the ball right at Quezacotl. As soon as the ball contacted Lucia's Aeon, lightning erupted from it, engulfing Quezacotl and the surrounding area in electricity. Next, the lightning solidified into a large chunk of ice. The ice then shattered and each individual shard of ice turned into a fireball. The flames converged on Quezacotl as it landed on the ground in front of Kjata. The bull, eyes still aglow, rushed at the serpent and rammed all six horns into it. Quezacotl disappeared in a swarm of Pyreflies right before Kjata did.

"Looks like we're even," Andre said. This time, he was the one with the smug expression.

"Not quite!" came a shout from the forest. Ria rode into the scene on a chocobo. On her head rested a tiny Moogle. She threw an item at Lucia called a G-Returner. It looked like a Phoenix Down, but had a different strength to it, since it was used to revive Aeons. Lucia used it immediately, and Quezacotl reappeared at her side.

"Thanks, Ria," Lucia said as Ria rode up. "What is that thing you're riding?"

"It's my new Aeon. It's really two Aeons in one. This is Choco," she waved a hand at the chocobo, "and this is Mog," she said, referring to the Moogle. "Together, they're ChocoMog!" The Moogle on her head struck a pose and the chocobo warked with delight.

"How'd you get it?" Lucia asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"Carbuncle!" Ria shouted. "Use Pearl Light!" A milky white light surrounded Carbuncle as it cast Protect on itself.

Kellee laughed. "_Now my Comet spells will take you out!_"

"Not quite," Ria said. "Look!"

Cerberus' claws met with Carbuncle's spell and knocked the green Aeon away. Kellee's Comet spells then rained down upon Cerberus, her own Aeon taking the attack. Kellee growled in frustration as her dog struggled to its feet. Then, she realized something and started laughing.

"_Your Carbuncle is out of attacks. You're finished._"

"Not quite," Ria said. "We've been fighting long enough that my Carbuncle can use its Overdrive." Ria held up her dagger. "I've been playing the defensive too much. I think it's time for some offense. Carbuncle! Crystal Shower!" The jewel on Carbuncle's forehead glowed in every hue imaginable.

Carbuncle jumped into the air and a white beam of light shone from its jewel. The light settled on Cerberus. From Carbuncles jewel streamed a shower of rainbow hued crystals. They all flew into Cerberus and pinned it to the ground. The three headed dog then disappeared in a shower of light.

"Yeah!" Ria shouted, punching the air. "That Aeon is mine. Tough luck, Kellee."

"Why are you being so mean?" Kellee said in a timid, pathetic voice.

"I'm not being mean. You challenged me and you lost." Ria walked over to the Fayth statue and prayed. The Fayth emerged, a small boy wearing overalls and a straw hat, and entered Ria. She then spun around and held her dagger out.

"Summon! ChocoMog!"

She slammed the tip of her dagger into the ground and a patch of tall grass spread around her. She looked around, but saw nothing. Behind her, a small red pompom bobbed through the grass. She turned, but it sank away from view. She kept looking around and soon the chocobo snuck up on her. She turned and saw a chocobo with a Moogle sitting on its back. Ria patted the bird on the head and petted the Moogle.

After the summoning was done, she swung a leg over the chocobo and trotted over to Kellee. "You want a ride back to the port?" Ria asked.

"_I want nothing from you!_" Kellee growled. She pulled out a G-Returner and used it to revive her Cerberus. Ria panicked and kicked the chocobo into a gallop. Kellee rode her Aeon behind Ria, trying to catch up to her.

* * *

"And that's how I got ChocoMog!" Ria finished, hopping off of Choco.

"That's all well and good," Lucia said, "but where's Kellee?"

"What? Oh…" Ria turned around just as Cerberus crashed through the trees and landed next to Andre. Kellee cast Full-Life on Kjata. She told Andre that Ria had defeated her and that he'd better help her get revenge. Andre quickly complied and soon it was Quezacotl and ChocoMog versus Cerberus and Kjata. They're Aeons rushed each other, but they were interrupted.

"Yojimbo! Wakizashi!"

A stream of air and earth ripped across the ground between the Aeons. The summoners looked over and saw Saito standing next to Yojimbo, the latter just sheathing his sword. With a wave of his hand, Saito dismissed Yojimbo and strode over to Andre and Kellee.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted. "Stop wasting your energy fighting these meaningless battles and focus. Master Rone gave us a mission and we can't very well accomplish it if you waste you and your Aeon's energy. Stop this foolishness at once!"

Elayn ran over to Lucia and Ria and made sure they were alright. She gave Ria's new Aeon a strange look, but not much more. Saito walked over to her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry for my friend's actions. I hope you can forgive them."

"It's alright, Saito," Elayn said. "No one got hurt."

"Speak for yourself!" Kellee shouted.

"Anyway," Elayn continued, "don't worry about it. Let's just put this behind us and move on with our lives."

Saito smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. But still, I'd like to offer you this as a token of our apology." He handed her a small red Sphere. "This is something our boss gave me. It's an Aeon Scanner. More people today are learning how to summon. Whatever is summoned against you, this Sphere can tell you what you're up against."

"But don't you need this?" Elayn asked.

"Andre and Kellee have their own. If the need for one arises, I'll use theirs."

Elayn smiled and threw her arms around Saito's neck. "Thanks, Sai."

The dark haired man was surprised at the hug and even more surprised at the nickname, but he returned the hug nonetheless. They were interrupted by the sound of an approaching hover car.

"Hey, girls!" Rikku shouted. "Got this klunker fixed faster than I thought. Hop in." Lucia and Ria dismissed their Aeons and climbed in. Elayn looked back at Saito.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have…important business to attend to."

"Now that you mention it," Saito said, "so do I. Farewell, Elayn."

"Bye, Saito." Elayn paused. She planted a light kiss on Saito's cheek, hopped in the hover car and flew off. Saito rubbed his cheek and smiled. His thoughts were interrupted by Andre slapping him on the back.

"Didn't Master Rone tell you not to get involved with anyone while we're here?"

Saito snapped back to reality. "Forgive me, Andre. It won't happen again." His face hardened again. "Let's go. The sooner we find this summoner, the sooner we can report back to Master Rone."

FDB: It's probably good advice that Saito not get involved, especially with his target. Happy Holidays, and as always, REVIEW!


	5. Trials of the Highroad

FDB: I'm really bored right now. I suppose whilst I'm waiting for Shadoobie to send me the next chapter of Divine Comedy, I'll post the next chapter of Aeon Wars.

I counted them. All of them. I have 66 Aeons throughout this whole fanfiction. Keep in mind I've taken a lot of poetic license with the summons before FFVII, considering I've never played any of them, though I probably should. I was originally going to stick to the ones between FFVII and FFX, but I just couldn't resist when I saw the huge list of summons on ffcompendium. It's a good website that lists anything and everything about Final Fantasy. The moderator is currently posting stuff for FFXII.

Chapter 5: Trials of the Highroad

Rikku landed her hovercar at the Luca docks. The girls piled out and waved goodbye to Ria's grandmother. They walked along the harbor, taking in the sea air and the sites of the city. Luca had grown in the many years since Yuna defeated Sin. The Blitz Stadium still dominated the landscape, but many trade and travel companies had sprung up in Luca, the most prosperous owned by Rin's son, Reno. Since the end of Sin's reign, Spirans had taken to traveling and exploring the land they once shunned in lieu of safety. It was through this expansive travel that Spirans had found the Fayth statues popping up everywhere. It seemed that anyone and everyone could summon, now.

After stopping by one of Reno's Travel Agencies and picking up a map of the north, the girls walked through the plaza in the middle of Luca. On one of the benches, they saw a young blonde man lying down, trying to catch his breath. He wore silver armor outlined in gold, a crimson cape, and leaning against the bench was a double edged sword sitting in its sheath. Elayn walked over to him and sat on his chest. The air was forced out of his lungs and his eyes went wide.

"Come over and take a load off, girls," she waved Lucia and Ria over with a smile. "It's kinda lumpy, but it'll do."

Lucia and Ria giggled and walked towards Soren. "Get off, Sis" Soren yelled from underneath his sister. She laughed stood and Soren sat up, still breathing hard.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucia asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain an Aeon long enough to ride from Besaid to here?"

"Aw, you big baby," Ria said, poking fun at him.

"It's not fun, you know," Soren said.

Turns out, Soren was distraught about Lucia denying his offer to carry her to Luca. It took a pep talk from his grandmother to convince him to follow. After Soren begged and pleaded with Elayn, she decided to bring him along for the ride. They left Luca and ventured up the Mi'ihen Highroad. Though still a worn, dirt path, it was now littered with chocobos and hovers. The Highroad was actually a great place to go exploring. Many Fayth statues had been found along this great highway and many more were expected to be found.

"Don't worry, Lucia," Soren said. "I'll protect you from any dangerous felon you may face."

"First of all," Lucia sighed, "who uses the word felon anymore? And second, where were you when I fought that guy, Andre?"

Soren opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. Up ahead, a group of people were gathered before a bald man wearing a black coat lined in red over black pants and a red shirt. He sported a thin mustache and goggles that contained darkened lenses. He stood, arms crossed, smiling, before an Aeon that Elayn and the others had seen before. It had yellow/tan leathery wings, lined in blue, a red mane, and a sharp, pointed face. Six fleshy hooks, three on each side, hung from its body, the bottom one on its right sporting a short, gold chain. It was Yuna's first Aeon: Valefor.

"Why can't you let us through?" a man in front of him asked.

"If you wish to pass, you must defeat me and Valefor!"

Lucia pushed to the head of the crowd. "Who do you think you are setting up a roadblock like this?"

"I'm Valkus, greatest summoner this side of Luca. I'm looking for a summoner that can challenge Valefor's power. Do you summon, perchance?"

"What if I do?" Lucia said, planting her hands on her hips.

Valkus uncrossed his arms. "Because I challenge you to a summoner's duel."

"I…" Lucia began.

"She declines," Soren interrupted, pushing through the crowd. All eyes turned to him. Lucia looked furious.

"And why does she decline, young man?" Valkus asked, growling.

"She declines because you already have an opponent," Soren replied, stepping forward. Lucia's eyes went wide and Valkus' lips turned at the corners.

"Very well, young man. A duel we shall have. But to make things interesting, why don't we make a wager?

"What kind of wager?" Soren asked.

"Winner take all," he said. "If I win, I get your Aeon. If you win, Valefor's yours. Do you accept my terms?" Soren nodded and Valefor jumped in front of Valkus.

"What are you doing, Soren?" Lucia asked. "I can take this guy!"

"I will fight him in your stead," Soren said. "Elayn needs you and your Aeon to protect her on her journey. You can't make a very good guardian unless you can do that." Soren turned to Valkus and smiled. "Besides, Ixion hasn't had a good workout since we left the island." He drew his sword and summoned forth Ixion.

Valkus pulled out a gun and pointed the barrel at Soren. "Your move, young man," Valkus said, his arrogance tearing into Soren's patience.

"Go, Ixion!"

* * *

On the docks of Besaid, a man with graying blond hair and a duffel bag containing a blue sword, a change of clothes, and a blitzball walked onto the beach and hiked towards the village. Three newcomers stepped off of the boat behind him. One wore black robes and sandals, one wore red shorts and walked through the sand barefoot, and the third wore a yellow dress. They climbed from the beach up to the cliffs above Besaid Village. They looked down upon the village, the location of their target within their sight. Their leader, the one on black, flicked a hand through his equally black hair and spoke one word. 

"Go."

Down in the village, Yuna was walking past the supply tent when she saw a large bull with six horns plow through the trees next to the temple. She panicked and turned the other way, but was blocked by a young girl riding a three headed dog. The girls waved a moogle doll around, lightning and fire flying wildly from it. She turned back towards the temple, hoping to fair better against the bull, but walked right into the awaiting arms of a man with a purple mane.

"High Summoner Yuna, I presume?" he asked.

Yuna, on in the years, couldn't escape his grip until a blitzball hit him in the forehead. She turned to thank Wakka, but instead, there stood Tidus, Brotherhood at the ready. Yuna smiled at her husband, back from his Blitz Tournament. He turned just as the three headed dog snapped at him, but the beast's jaws closed around the Blitz star's sword. Yuna ran to her tent and grabbed her staff. She ran outside and pointed her staff at the hound.

"Holy!" she shouted. A ring of about ten white spheres surrounded her staff before flying through the canine attacking her husband. The beast released the sword, and the rider jumped off. She pointed her doll at Yuna.

"_Gravija_!" the girl shouted, her yellow eyes glowing. Everything around Yuna went dark. She felt a crushing weight all around her and staggered to her knees. Her ears rang, her head spun, and her stomach flipped. By the time light reentered her world, the girl's arm was in the grip of a young man wearing black.

"Our orders were that High Summoner Yuna _not_ be harmed," Saito scolded.

"Sorry…" she said in a sorrowful tone.

The man walked over to Yuna and offered a hand. "I apologize for her actions, High Summoner. We never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially not you."

"Mom!" a voice came from next to the invader on black. Yuna's daughter ran towards the man holding her staff. Right before she got to Yuna's assailant, he whipped his sword through the air, and out of a dark vortex in the ground, Yojimbo rose to catch the staff on his Wakizashi.

"You would do well to remember," the man said to Yuna's daughter, without turning, "that our orders were to not harm Yuna. Our master was a little ambiguous as to how everyone else got treated." The woman stood down and soon, the dog-rider and purple-mane walked over, the latter tending a welt on his forehead.

"Citizens of Besaid," the man in black called, "I am Saito, an agent of the organization Atlantis. We do not wish to harm anyone and will not as long as you cooperate. Now, tell us where…"

"Can it, would you?" Paine said from the tent next to him. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Saito turned and saw two older women playing chess. They could almost pass for sisters. Saito signaled Andre to walk over there. He did and looked at the board. He placed one hand underneath and flipped it into the bushes.

"You won't cooperate, will you?" Then, an ice sheet formed under his feet. His feet slipped out from under him and he landed flat on his back. A wave of water washed him into the middle of the village. He looked up and saw both women walking towards him, one wielding a doll similar to Kellee's, the other wielding a sword with a skull set into the hilt.

"What's the big deal?" Andre asked. "It was just a game."

"I was winning," Lulu said.

Paine smiled and looked at her friend. "The hell you were."

Lulu pointed her doll at Andre and sent a flash of lightning into the sand next to him. Paine brought her sword down next to him. He rolled out of the way and contemplated how he was going to fight two elderly women. Kellee started to walk over and help him but Saito put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it a minute," he said with a smirk. "This is actually funny."

* * *

"Go, Ixion!" The steed rushed at the flying Aeon, but the bird dodged and brought its talons down on Ixion's back. The horse whinnied and jumped back to Soren's side. 

"Pathetic," Valkus said. "Valefor, Sonic Wings!" Valefor flapped its wings and sent a burst of sound into Ixion. The horse stumbled and closed its eyes. "Sonic Wings!" Valefor flapped again and sent another wave into Ixion.

"How can you do that so fast?" Soren asked.

"Because, young man, Sonic Wings has the power to make your Aeon flinch; the power to delay its attacks. I can just use Sonic Wings over and over and win this fight."

"Ixion! Cast Haste on yourself!" Ixion glowed white and flung its horn through the air. A green light surrounded the stallion and soon, it was moving twice as fast as it had before.

Valkus stepped back, but still smiled. "Valefor, Sonic Wings again!" Another flap and another hit. Ixion stepped back, but what was a few seconds before Haste was now a few milliseconds.

"Ixion! Attack!" This time, Valefor wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. Ixion's horn contacted Valefor's stomach and brought the bird to the ground. "Hit it with Thundara!" Ixion flipped its horn towards Valefor and a bolt of lightning sped down towards the birds back. The bolt struck the bird and sent waves of lightning across its body.

"Valefor!" Valkus shouted. "Get off the ground and use Watera!" Valefor flapped its wings and Ixion was surrounded by a ball of water. The horse whinnied in pain and dropped to its knees. Everyone knew that electric beings, like Ixion, had an extreme weakness to water.

"Now, Valefor, hit him with Energy Ray!" Valefor flew into the air and red energy charged in its beak. It fired down into the ground around Ixion and the earth exploded. The rocks and energy hit Ixion hard and knocked it down.

"Stand up, Ixion!" Soren pleaded. The stallion struggled to its feet. Soren glared at Valkus who continued to laugh.

"Are you okay, Soren?" Lucia asked.

"I'm fine, Lucia," Soren called over his shoulder. "As long as you and Quezacotl are safe." Lucia was about to respond when her eyes went wide.

"You knew…" she said.

"He knew what?" Elayn asked.

"He knew I'd lose." Lucia's head dropped. "Ixion is weak to Water spells, just like Quezacotl. He knew Valefor could use Water spells, so he took my place."

Elayn looked over at her brother. "That's why he took your place?"

"Ixion! Aerospark!" Ixion flipped its horn and about four rings of electricity flew out and clawed away at Valefor's chest. The bird screeched in pain.

"Now's your chance, Ixion!" Soren flung a hand towards Valefor. "Thor's Hammer!"

Before Ixion initiated the attack, Valkus shouted to Valefor, "Boost!" Red electricity crackled around Valefor.

Ixion's horn glowed as blue electricity arced over it. A stream of lightning shot out at Valefor and trapped it in an electric prison. More electricity amassed at the base of Ixion's horn. Ixion released the charge up the stream and when it struck Valefor, its shrieks could be heard over the crackle of thunder in the air. The bird Aeon dropped to the ground.

Valkus went into panic mode. "Valefor! Hit it with Waterga!" Valefor struggled to stand and flapped its wings at Ixion. Still fatigued from the Overdrive, the attack hit the stallion hard, and when the tides receaded, Ixion lay on its side, breathing heavily.

"Now, time to finish him off with an Overdrive," Valkus said.

"How can you do that?" Ria asked. "You just used Valefor's Overdrive: Energy Ray!"

"But," Valkus said, shaking a finger. "If you remember, I had Valefor use Boost. It's an ability that allows for it to charge its Overdrive faster, but Valefor's more vulnerable in the Boosted state. Now, Energy Blast!" Valefor took to the skies and hovered above Ixion.

The Aeon flipped its red mane in front of it and created a red seal in the air. Red energy charged in its beak and Valefor released it into the seal, which then spread it over the area around Ixion. The explosions threw Soren on top of one of the ruins and dissolved Ixion into a shower of Pyreflies.

Valkus started laughing. "I win! Ixion is mine!"

* * *

Saito paced in front of Yuna. She sat on the steps of the temple with her hands folded in her lap. Andre and Kellee patrolled the entrance to the village astride their respective Aeons. Saito sat down next to Yuna and looked towards her. 

"I have no desire to harm you, Lady Yuna," he said. "If you could just tell us where the summoner is, we'll be on our way and never darken your doorstep again."

"Why do you have an interest in the Guardian Aeons?"

"I have no interest in them," Sato said. "My master, Rone, head of Atlantis, desires the destruction of the Guardian Aeons."

"Alright, then," Yuna said. "What interest does your master have in Leviathan?"

Saito blinked at the High Summoner, then smiled. It made sense she knew of Leviathan. Her father _did_ discover it.

"Is there any chance your father might have disclosed the location of Leviathan?"

"Why would I turn over such a dangerous force to a group of terrorists?" Yuna said shrewdly.

Saito narrowed his eyes and stood. "We are not terrorists. Master Rone merely desires a unified Spira."

"Under his rule."

"And who better?" Saito snapped. "Who else is capable of leading Spira into the future?"

"Baralai seems to be doing a good job," Yuna said, referring to the praetor of New Yevon.

Saito whipped his katana out and placed it against the High Summoner neck. "My patience wears thin, _Lady_ Yuna. Now, tell me," he pressed his sword a little harder, but not enough to draw blood. "Where is the Guardian Summoner?"

"I don't know where she…" Yuna clamped her hands over her mouth. Saito smiled.

"Ahh," he said. "So it's a woman, is it? That narrows it down. Now, where is she?"

"I'll never tell," Yuna said, resolutely.

"Would your daughter know, by any chance?" Saito asked.

"No," Yuna said.

"Then maybe I'll be able to loosen the lips of your granddaughter, Elayn."

"Stay away from her!" Yuna shrieked, eyes wild. "Do what you will with me, but don't touch Elayn!"

Saito raised an eyebrow. "I threaten your daughter and you don't care, but if your granddaughter gets this reaction out of you…there's something special about your granddaughter, isn't there? Does it have something to do with her being in Kilika?"

Yuna looked away, knowing she had betrayed Elayn.

Saito smiled. He sheathed his sword and walked towards his comrades. "Andre! Kellee! We're leaving!"

"Already?" Kellee asked.

"Yes, Kellee," Saito said, walking past her. "I found our summoner."

"Where is he?" Andre asked.

"She, Andre. The summoner is a she. And I believe she's somewhere near Luca right now."

* * *

Elayn, Ria, and Lucia looked over at the spot where Soren landed. They saw him stand, but his head turned and he walked out of their sight. A light appeared at the top of the ruin but disappeared in a matter of seconds. Soren reappeared and jumped down to the ground. 

"I win, young man," Valkus said. He held out his right hand. "I'll be taking my prize, now."

"You seem pretty confident in your Aeon's abilities," Soren said.

"Beat you, didn't I? Besides, I'm the best summoner this side of Luca!"

"Double or nothing," Soren said.

"What?" Valkus retracted his hand and lifted at eyebrow at this proposal.

"I have two Aeons," Soren said, walking back towards where he once stood. "I propose you fight my other Aeon. If you win, you get both. If I win, I get Valefor."

"Now why should I take such a wager if I've already won Ixion?"

"Do you doubt your abilities?" Soren prodded.

Valkus furrowed his eyebrow in frustration. He walked over to Valefor, fed it a few G-Potions and prepared himself for battle. "Summon your Aeon, whelp!"

Soren held his sword in front of him, but was jerked backwards by his cape.

"What are you doing?" Elayn growled. "You don't have another Aeon. I was there when you prayed for Ixion. You said he was your first Aeon."

Soren smiled and wrenched his cape from his sister's grip. "Let's just say that this is a recent acquisition, and he still needss chance to stretch his legs." He walked towards Valkus and smiled. "You ready for this?"

"I'm ready for whatever you have to offer," Valkus said.

"Alright, then," Soren said, holding his sword horizontally in front of him. "Summon. Alexander!"

FDB: You hate me for leaving this cliffhanger, don't you? Next chapter, you get to see Valefor fight Alexander. And maybe Saito and the others will catch up to Elayn. Review, please.


	6. Holy Thunderstorm

FDB: Sorry about the incredibly long wait, there. I've been torn about this story. I feel like I'm turning it into Pokemon. For almost a year, I let it bother me until I finally did something about it. I got over it. This is way cooler than Pokemon. I need to suck it up and finish what I started. Also, the way things are going, there's going to be a sequel to Divine Comedy. But I think I want to write finish at least the first part of Aeon Wars before me and Shadoobie work on it. I need more people to review on it. Even if you don't really care for it, I need your critiques in order to improve.

Chapter 6: Holy Thunderstorm

Saito stood in his quarters on the airship, contemplating what he would do when he found Elayn. He liked her, but would never admit that to Andre and Kellee. He kept it to himself and hoped he wouldn't have to hurt Elayn too much. If they restrained her and, somehow, extracted the Fayth from her, they wouldn't have to kill her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Saito was about to head over to the bridge when Andre poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Saito?" Andre said. "Me and Kellee think it'd be a good idea to land when we get to Luca. That way, we could search better than if we were stuck in this airship."

Saito stood. "Good idea. Tell the pilot to land before we reach Luca. We'll take an outboat to the docks and continue from there. Hopefully, someone can lead us in the right direction, now that we know who to look for."

Andre nodded and left Saito to meditate. In Saito's mind raced numerous questions: What would he do when he found Elayn? How would he find Leviathan? And what would he do after the great sea serpent was found? He knew what he had to do. It was his birthright. He felt the airship descend and collected his effects. He walked to the hangar and found Andre and Kellee waiting. They boarded the outboat and Andre guided them to the Lucan docks. When they arrived, they decided to split up.

"Andre will take the Blitzdome," Saito said. "Kellee, you take the main part of town. I'll look along the docks and see what I can find. If you get any word, contact me on the Commsphere network. If not, we meet at the entrance to the Highroad in two hours."

Andre walked to the Blitzdome and wandered through the lobby and eventually the locker rooms, describing Lucia to whomever he could. After having no luck, and technically having completed his assignment, he wandered into the Blitz arena to watch the latest Blitzball game. The Blitz tournament was over, with Besaid Aurochs winning again, and now, the remaining teams were playing a few friendly exhibition games. Currently in the field were the Kilika Beasts and the Ronso Fangs. Being Andre's favorite teams, he took a seat and watched the action.

Kellee wandered the streets of Luca asking people about Ria. When she started wandering around the shopping district, she couldn't help but look in the windows at all the beautiful jewelry. She stopped when she saw a beautiful pendant in one of the windows. It featured the three heads of the Cerberus at the top, its fore and hind legs jutting out on one side, and its tail, made from a chain, hanging from the bottom. She went inside and immediately bought it. She started wandering around, shopping to her hearts content, her mission completely forgotten.

Saito walked up and down Luca port, looking for any sign of Elayn, or her companions. He asked around, describing Elayn to them, but received only disappointment. One person said the only strange thing she had seen all day was a man wearing silver armor riding into port on a large horse-like Aeon. Saito surmised that with all of the strange occurrences, lately, this might be something to look into.

After Saito arrived at Luca square, he removed a small green sphere from his pocket and gazed at it. He read the time from it and saw it was only a few minutes until Kellee and Andre were to meet him at the Highroad. He sat down on a bench and sighed. He looked into the sky near the Highroad where a strange light caught his attention. He saw electricity arcing across the sky, and red energy flashes as well. He stood and searched his memory. The only horse-like Aeon he knew of was Ixion: an electric Aeon. There had to be a connection between the storm of lightning up at the Highroad and the arrival of this horse Aeon.

He stood and walked to the edge of the Highroad. He saw Andre and Kellee waiting for him, but he paid them no mind as he walked up the Highroad. A bright white light flashed up ahead, forcing Saito and his companions to shield their eyes. Unbeknownst to them, up ahead was the summoning of an extremely powerful Aeon.

"Summon! Alexander!" Soren called out. He jabbed his sword into the ground at his feet. A pillar of earth rose beneath him, elevating him to about 10 feet. He raised his sword above his head and a light shot from it into the sky. As the light fell back to the earth, two streams of light burst out of it when it was just behind Soren. The lights streamed around in front of Soren and solidified into a pair of wings. When the light behind them settled, the wings spread and revealed a giant winged castle, easily 10 times taller than Soren. It didn't have legs, so it supported itself with its arms and lower body. Its arms were giant towers covered in turrets and balconies, its body was just like its arms, covered in terraces and steeples. Its head was shaped like a knight's helmet and had similar adornments on it. Valkus and Valefor looked up at it in fear.

"What is that?" Valkus asked, fear quivering across his voice.

"This is Alexander," Soren said from atop his stone plateau. "He has no weaknesses except to dark magic, and I know Valefor has none of that. Attack, Alexander!" Alexander's eyes glowed yellow under its helmet. Light shot out of them and struck Valefor in the chest. The assault drove the bird straight into the ground.

"Get back up!" Valkus commanded. "Hit that monstrosity with Sonic Wings!" Valefor struggled to take to the skies again. It flapped its wings and sent another sonic assault into Soren's Aeon. Alexander didn't even flinch.

"You think you can use such a pathetic attack on Alexander?" Soren asked. "Wings of Holy!" Alexander's wings glowed.

"Shield!" Valkus shouted in vain. A barrier formed in front of Valefor. A multitude of feathers shot out of Alexander's wings, forming a halo behind the large castle Aeon. The feathers shot into Valefor, reducing it to naught but a swarm of Pyreflies. The blast knocked Valkus' goggles off and flung him away. When he recovered, the mustachioed summoner gazed in disbelief as his Aeon disappeared. He had lost.

Soren dismissed Alexander, sheathed his sword, and walked over to Valkus, offering him a hand. "You fought well," Soren said. "No hard feelings?" Valkus shook his head, unable to comprehend his defeat. "I'll be taking Valefor, now," Soren whispered with his hand out. Valkus looked at Soren, fear in his eyes. He held out his hand and Pyreflies congregated in it. They solidified into a sphere, in which Soren could see a tiny Valefor flying around. He took the sphere and walked away from Valkus.

"Fair Lucia," He said, taking a knee, presenting the sphere to the red-eyed woman. "I pray thee take this as a token of my affection, and use it for thine own benefit."

"1: You're creeping me out, Soren," Lucia said. "And 2: You won this Aeon. It's yours."

Soren looked up at Lucia and smiled. "I know you like bird Aeons, so Valefor is yours. Besides, I'm a knight. I should have Aeons befitting of a knight." He stood and brushed the dirt from his knees. "First, my noble steed, Ixion, and now, a castle. A stronghold from which to defend you to my last: Alexander."

Lucia took the sphere and smiled at Soren. She focused her energies on the sphere and absorbed it into her hand. She now possessed the Aeon, Valefor. She was about to thank Soren, but he must have seen something over her shoulder, because he jumped at her and pulled her to the ground. When he did, a red crystal shot over their heads. Soren looked up and saw a man with wild purple hair standing beside a six-eyed bull.

"What do you know?" He said coyly. "I missed."

"_Well, don't next time, okay?_" Kellee said in the voice that sent shivers down Ria's spine. She rode up astride Cerberus. Behind her was a man wearing black robes holding a katana at the ready.

"We finally caught up to you, Elayn," Saito said. "I would like to thank your friend in the armor for putting on such a display. We might have never found you if not for that."

"What's going on, Saito?" Elayn asked.

"You are the Guardian Summoner. Master Rone desires the destruction of the Guardian Aeons so he may summon Leviathan unhindered."

"What are you talking about?" Ria asked. "Why does he want Leviathan?"

"He wants to unite Spira under his rule," Saito explained, "and the easiest way to do that is with the power of Leviathan."

"Enough yappin'. Lets' get 'em!" Andre shouted. "Pyro Crystal!" Kjata shot another red crystal at the travelers. Ria tackled Elayn just as the crystal hit the ground next to them.

"Yojimbo!" shouted Saito. He summoned the great samurai Aeon and prepared himself for battle. Ria summoned ChocoMog and Soren called Ixion after using a G-Returner on his fallen Aeon.

Lucia stepped forward. "I think I'll break in my new Aeon," she said. She held her sword in front of her and cried out, "Summon! Valefor!" She held her sword straight out from her body and spun around once. The tip of her sword drew a seal around her. She raised on hand into the air and the seal ascended to the sky and from it burst Valefor, the bird coming to rest next to the red-eyed summoner. Lucia looked up at her newly acquired Aeon.

Cerberus lunged at ChocoMog, but Ria jumped astride her chocobo Aeon and rode away. Lucia commanded Valefor to use Sonic Wings of Kjata, and the bull Aeon staggered long enough for her to hit it with a Watera spell. Kjata cried out in pain and dropped to its knees. Andre yelled at the beast and forced it to its feet. Soren told Ixion to cast Haste just before clashing swords with Saito and Yojimbo attempted to attack Ixion, but the horse was to fast for the samurai Aeon.

Valkus and the others had long since run away, and Elayn cowered behind one of several ruins lying along the Highroad. She looked over the stone in front of her to see her brother fighting Saito, Ria running from the girl on Cerberus, a trail of fire spells streaming behind her, and Valefor dodging repeated Silent Thunder attacks from Kjata. _Why do I have to be so useless?_ Elayn thought to herself. _If I could summon, I could turn the tables on these guys._

"Kjata!" Andre shouted. "Pyro Crystal!" The upper pair of horns on Kjata's head formed the red crystal as his master commanded.

"Blizzara!" Lucia told Valefor. The bird fired the spell just as Kjata fired the Pyro Crystal from its horns. The spells clashed in midair and disappeared. Lucia commanded Valefor to hits Kjata with another Sonic Wings attack. Kjata stumbled, but managed to fire out another Pyro Crystal before flinching.

"Valefor! Energy Blast!" Valefor whipped its red mane around and formed the energy seal in the air. The bird fired a beam of energy from its mouth and the seal scattered it. All the bolts of energy shot right in Kjata just after Andre dove from the beast's back. Kjata fell onto its side, reduced to pyreflies.

"Ready to give up, Andre?" Lucia chided.

"Not quite, birdy-by. I have a recent acquisition that I need to test drive." Andre planted his hand on the ground and a seal of fire streamed from his finger tips. "Summon. Ifrit!" The flame seal beneath the man glowed brighter and the ground beneath it jutted upward. Inside a cage of flame and energy rested a dark skinned beast with wicked claws and curved horns. It broke free of its prison and Andre back flipped off of the mound of earth. The Aeon dropped to the ground and roared at Lucia.

"This is Ifrit, if you didn't know. Picked him up before we left Kilika. Lets see what he can do. Ifrit! Attack!" Ifrit jumped into the air and brought his claws down upon Valefor. The bird Aeon screeched and fell from the sky.

Ria stopped running and turned to face Kellee. "Time to fight, Kellee," she said. "I think you've used up almost all of your magic power. ChocoMog! Deadblow!" With Ria still onboard, Choco charged right at Cerberus and plowed through the Aeon, leaving it dazed and confused in the wake. Kellee was knocked clear of the attack, and Ria pulled Choco around for another attack. "How about this? Overdrive time! Moogapult!"

Choco and Mog's eyes glowed with a white light and Ria jumped from her chocobo's back. Mog lifted a small paw to the sky and a giant catapult dropped from the heavens. The shockwave caused by its fall knocked Choco up into the air before it landed in the bucket. Mog jumped on the handle and attempted to pull it in order to launch Choco, but it wouldn't budge. Flapping his little wings as hard as he could, Mog managed to pull the handle back and launch Choco into the air. With another wave of the hand, Mog transformed Choco into a Fat Chocobo. The giant yellow bird landed hard in top of Cerberus and reduced the beast to a swarm of pyreflies. Choco returned to normal and sauntered back over to Mog. The catapult disappeared and Ria stood beside her Aeon, smiling.

Kellee gazed on at what was once her Aeon, but instead of crying, like Ria thought she would, she growled, "_I've had about enough of this_!" She held up her moogle doll and called forth her most powerful spell. "_Doomsday!"_

Everyone kept fighting for a few seconds, but everyone soon stopped and looked up. A giant meteor was coming there way. No one had time to get out of the way before the giant stone plowed into the ground and generated a shockwave that splashed up and down the entire Highroad. Ifrit disappeared, Ixion fell to its knees, and Valefor hit the ground. ChocoMog, weakened from the recent use of its Overdrive, vanished, as well. Yojimbo seemed to be unaffected, save for bending slightly at the knee.

"Kellee, you idiot!" Andre shouted. "What did you do that for? I was just about to waste Valefor and you had to go and do that?"

"Sorry…" she whimpered after realizing what she had done.

"Think, next time!" Andre muttered. "Great. I'm out of Aeons! Now how are we gonna beat these guys?"

Saito stepped forward and gestured for Yojombo to follow. "I can handle them.

Soren, Ria and Lucia regrouped. "It's three against one," Soren pointed out. "Ria, you summon Carbuncle. Lucia, get Valefor back in the air and get ready. I'll summon Alexander again and see if I can't use an Overdrive. With all three of us together, we should be able to take out Yojimbo." Lucia and Ria nodded. Lucia used a G-Potion on Valefor and the bird Aeon jumped back into the air. Ria quickly summoned Carbuncle and prepared to use its support abilities. Soren once again summoned Alexander, the flurry of feathers dispersing behind the gigantic castle Aeon.

"You think to defeat me with a green rat, a weakened buzzard, and a dilapidated ruin?" Saito asked. "You insult me."

"Carbuncy's not a rat!" Ria shouted. Soren put a hand out and Ria stopped.

"We can handle this, Ria. Just get ready to support our Aeons. When I give the signal, have Carbuncle cast Haste. If I'm right, when I attack with Alexander, he'll use Shield. After he wastes time with that, Lucia will attack with Valefor. Yojimbo should fall after that."

Saito raised an eyebrow at the young summoners before him, but kept his cool. "Now!" Soren shouted.

"Emerald Light!" Ria shouted. A green flash of light surrounded Carbuncle, Alexander, and Valefor.

"Holy Judgment!" Soren cried. Alexander's eyes glowed and the Aeon underwent a great transformation. Turrets moved and balconies shifted to reveal several cannons and missile silos. The castle's back opened to unveil another large missile silo. Three rings of light appeared around Yojimbo to target the Aeon. Light built up inside the cannons adorning every inch of Alexander's exterior. Just before firing, Saito muttered a single word.

"Boost."

Soren's eyes widened, and he almost told Alexander to stop, but it was too late. Alexander unloaded every barrel and silo on its body into the sky. The bolts of light rained down upon Yojimbo in a flurry of radiance. Finally, before the dust cleared, a single large rocket fired from the silo on Alexander's back and soared into the sky. After the smoke cleared, Yojimbo was still alive, though on the verge of death. Lucia, too shocked by Yojimbo's survival of such an assault, forgot to have Valefor finish the job.

"Are you done?" Saito asked. "Yojimbo. Zanmato."

Yojimbo stood up straight and raised two fingers of his right hand before his face. A portal of darkness appeared at his feet and a long, purple katana rose from the inky black. He grasped the sheath of the blade and drew the blade with his right hand; his mask reflected in the flawless metal of the blade. The sheath cast aside, Yojimbo took the blade in both hands and ran straight at his opponents. He spun around and ran the blade across all three Aeons. A split second later, Valefor, Alexander, and Carbuncle split in half and evaporated. Yojimbo returned to his master's side, even further weakened from the exertion.

"You lose, Guardians. Now, if you would kindly bring me Elayn, I will be on my way."

Soren was breathing hard after losing his strongest Aeon. "I'll…never let you get my sis…" Soren started before a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Elayn standing above him.

"If I turn myself over," Elayn said to Saito, "will you let my friends go, unharmed?"

"You have my word that neither I, nor my companions, will further harm you Guardians." Saito extended his hand. "Now, if you please?"

Elayn stepped forward, but Soren grabbed her wrist. "Let me go, Soren. We've lost. If I can end this, then I…"

"We haven't lost just yet," said Soren. He turned his eyes to the sky, as did everyone else. The clouds made it hard to see, but after it burst through the cloud cover, everyone could clearly see the rocket falling towards Yojimbo. Saito's eyes widened and he looked below him. Still on the ground around Yojimbo was the targeting ring that Alexander had used on its previous assault. Before he had a chance to react, the rocket slammed into Yojimbo, the pyreflies nearly indistinguishable from the light exuded by the rocket's detonation.

"Alexander's Overdrive has a small residual effect," Soren said as he stood to his feet. "That rocket will hit its mark a few minutes after it's fired, even if Alexander falls in battle. Call it a failsafe, or call it dumb luck. Point is, Yojimbo's gone."

"Andre," Saito grunted. "Give me a G-Returner."

"Sorry, boss. Used the last one I had on Kilika."

"Kellee?"

"Fresh out…" the spellcaster said.

"Can you at least cast Full-Life?"

"Used all my magic with that last Doomsday spell."

Saito sighed and turned back to his opponents. "All our Aeons are fallen. We now must use our own abilities." He drew his sword and prepared to fight his opponents alone.

"Not quite," Lucia said. "Summon! Quezacotl!"

"Summon! Ixion!"

The two Thunder Aeons appeared next to their summoners and stared hard at the agent of Atlantis. Saito took a small step back in fear. Andre and Kellee stood behind him, feeling vulnerable without their Aeons.

"You still want to fight, Saito?" Lucia asked. "Leave, or we reduce you to electrified dust."

Saito tilted his head over his shoulder, never lowering his sword, never taking his eyes off of his opponents. "Any ideas?"

"I say," said Andre, "a tactical retreat is in order, followed be regrouping, reassessment, and restocking. You know the saying: He who fights and runs away…"

"Will live to fight another day," Saito finished. "Good point, Andre." He sheathed his sword and looked to Soren and Lucia. "You win this day, Guardians. But we will not give up until we present Miss Elayn before our master." He turned and walked back towards Luca with Kellee and Andre not far behind. Soren and Lucia waited until the three were out of sight before dismissing their Aeons.

"That was too close," Ria said. "Who woulda thought someone would want to destroy the Guardian Aeons?"

"There's no telling what else might come up, Ria," Soren said. "We need to be prepared for anything, and that means that we'll need as many Aeons as we can."

Lucia and Elayn nodded. All four turned and started walking up the Highroad. The rest of the day was uneventful; no crazed summoners blocking the path, no agents of Atlantis, and no fiends, for that matter. They made camp just before reaching the Mushroom Rock Road, that night. The next morning, they restocked their supplies at the travel agency nearby, gathered their things, and set off for Djose Temple.

Saito paced on the bridge of the Atlantis airship. How could he make such a gross miscalculation? How could he not know that Alexander could completely wipe out Yojimbo? After their defeat on the Highroad, Andre, Kellee, and Saito had returned to Luca and stocked up on supplies; mostly G-Returners and G-Potions. Kellee bought a few Ethers so she wouldn't run out of magic power so soon, and Andre made her promise she wouldn't cast the Doomsday spell anymore.

Saito's mind drifted back to Elayn. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Did he have feelings for her? No, he thought. There is nothing. She is a target. No more. Desperate to get his mind off of Elayn, he ordered one of the bridge attendants to perform a scan for Fayth statues in the immediate area. A few minutes later, the results came in. Only a few Fayth were found in the immediate area. One in particular caught Saito's interest. He called Andre to the bridge.

"What's the deal, boss man?" Andre grunted as he walked onto the bridge. "I'm still recovering from our sound butt whoopin. What do you want?"

"There's an Aeon on Mushroom Rock Road that may interest you, my friend." Andre looked at Saito skeptically and then to the screen showing the stats on the new Aeon. After reading through the log, he smiled.

"Yeah, I like it." He rubbed his hands together and smiled even wider. "This could give me just the edge I need to finally beat Lucia."

FDB: Chapter 7 shouldn't be too far behind this. I know this is the first update in almost a year, but now, I can't seem to stop writing. Everything is just coming out and I'm more satisfied with it now. If you wouldn't mind too terribly much, could you please leave a review? I'd really appreciate some criticism. Constructive, of course. If all you're going to do is flame, don't bother.


	7. The False Guardian

FDB: Another chapter so quickly? What the deuce is going on here? But seriously, here's another installment of Aeon Wars for you to enjoy. And you better damn well enjoy it. Or I'll cut you, and make it look like a bloody accident.

Chapter 7: The False Guardian

"Are we ready to go?" Soren asked after everyone had woken up and packed. Everyone else had slept well last night, tired from their battle, but Elayn had trouble sleeping. She couldn't believe Saito was working for the enemy. She couldn't believe he attacked her friends.

"You okay, Layny?" Ria asked.

"Huh?" She looked over at her blonde friend and blinked. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You look a little tired, Elayn," Lucia pointed out. "You sleep alright?"

"I slept fine," she lied. "Let's get going. We need to find the other two Guardian Aeons before Saito…before those guys show up again." She started walking towards the north end of the Highroad and Lucia, Soren, and Ria were left staring at their friend.

"Saito is that guy with the curved sword, right?" Soren asked. Lucia nodded. "What's the deal with him, anyways?"

"We think," Ria started, "Layny may have a crush on him."

"What?"

"She's learned Saito's the bad guy," explained Lucia. "It has her a little rattled, which is completely understandable." The three of them started walking after Elayn.

"We need to figure out how to cheer her up," Ria suggested. "But what do we do?"

"We beat the crap out of this Saito guy for breaking my sister's heart."

"I admire your enthusiasm, Soren." Lucia patted the blond warrior on the shoulder. "However, I should remind you that the only reason we beat him last time was because of dumb luck. I doubt we'll get that kind of break again."

"Good point," Soren said, stroking his chin. Soren, Lucia, and Ria caught up to Elayn and the four of them walked to the end of the Highroad and on to the Mushroom Rock Road. They reached a fork in the road, on end leading to Djose Temple, and the other leading to the Youth League Headquarters. After debating on which way to go, it was decided that Elayn and Lucia would go towards the Youth League, and Soren and Ria would continue until they reached Djose. Soren suggested pairing Elayn with Ria because Carbuncle could offer superior defense, but that would mean Soren would be alone with Lucia, and that was the last thing Lucia wanted.

* * *

Saito, Andre, and Kellee stood at the fork in the road on Mushroom Rock Road. They had no idea which way held the Fayth statue. They hadn't seen the Fayth on the way in, and no one knew whether it lay towards the Youth League or Djose.

"Which way?" Andre asked.

"I don't know," Saito said. "Perhaps we should split up."

"Okay," Kellee said, "we'll split up. Andre can go towards Djose and I'll go with Saito to the Youth League camp."

"Wait a minute," Andre argued. "Why do I have to go alone?"

"Because, silly," Kellee said. "You have two Aeons, and me and Saito only have one apiece."

"Impressive logic, Kellee," Saito complimented. "However, I believe Elayn and her party may have split up as well. If so, then they will have split into pairs. It would be best if the two of you traveled together."

"Why's that?" Andre asked.

"Elayn has yet to show the ability to summon, which makes me wonder if she's capable of summoning the Guardian Aeons yet. Either way, she will be accompanied by one of her friends, thus only two Aeons available to defend her. Yojimbo could make quick work of only two Aeons."

"But what if you meet the guy that summoned that huge castle?" Kellee asked. "You got soundly beat by that guy last time."

"Need I remind you that he had help?" Saito narrowed his eyes at the young spellcaster.

"Oh," she said. "So me and Andre need to go the way this Elayn girl didn't?"

"How we gonna figure that out?" Andre pondered.

The three of them stood silent for a few minutes until Kellee suggested, "Maybe I could summon Cerberus and use him to sniff her out? After all, three noses are better than one." She held up her moogle doll and summoned Cerberus before her. "Now all we need is something that smells like her."

"Sniff me," Saito said. "She hugged me back on Kilika, so some of her scent might still be on my robes." He held his arms out long enough for Cerberus to run its three noses over his robes. The canine Aeon sniffed the air and looked around. The Aeon seemed conflicted, because two heads looked towards the Youth League, while ones eyes turned towards Djose. However, the majority one out in the end, for Cerberus trod towards the entrance to Youth League Headquarters and howled.

* * *

"Why couldn't you guys let me go with Lucia?" Soren whined to Ria. "I wouldn't have touched her."

"Sorry, Soren, but we just can't trust you around Lucia. We know how much you like her." Ria folded her hands behind her head and walked on towards Djose. "Besides, you won't be separated from her for long. We just need to reach the end of the road, and when we do, return to the fork and meet up with Elayn and Lucia."

"You sure this won't take long?" Soren asked. "Because I seriously don't want to…" He stopped talking when a howl spilt the air. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Did you hear that? " Ria asked.

"Yeah I did," Soren said. "But that didn't sound like a normal Lupine to me. It sounded more like three wolves howling at once."

Ria thought for a second and her eyes widened. "Not three wolves howling. Three _heads_ howling."

Soren looked to Ria, but soon, his eyes widened. It was the three headed dog Aeon he saw back on the Highroad. It was Cerberus. "We have to move, Ria." Soren took off towards Djose while Ria ran the other way. They both stopped and looked back at each other.

"Where are you going?" Ria yelled. "We have to help Elayn."

"Ria, the best way we can help Elayn is to find the next Guardian Aeon and make sure those guys don't destroy it. If Elayn and Lucia can get to Youth League Headquarters, they'll be safe. Come on!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Elayn?" Lucia whirled around and looked behind them. "That sounded like Cerberus. We have to move, Elayn. We need to either find the Guardian Aeon or get to the Youth League." Lucia grabbed Elayn's hand and pulled her down the Rock Road. Lucia and Elayn's eyes scanned the Road as they ran as fast as they could. Neither of them saw a Fayth statue. When they reached the elevator at the end of the path, they both rode it to the top and entered the Youth League Headquarters. As the two of them walked through the encampment, they were met with looks of hatred and disgust. They had just reached the main tent when men with guns surrounded the two of them and held them at gun point.

"Back to recruit our summoners?" one of them asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elayn asked.

"Don't play dumb," one of the guards behind them said. "We know how your master works. We remember the last time he sent an 'innocent' girl to do his bidding. She seemed so naïve and innocent at first, but when we denied her request to hand over our top summoners, she summoned that three-headed Aeon and leveled half the camp."

"You mean Kellee?" Lucia asked.

"See?" the first to accuse them said. "They _do_ know the girl. You two are agents of Atlantis, aren't you?"

"What's Atlantis?" Elayn shouted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"What's going on here?" a man asked. Everyone turned to look at him. He wore a red vest, red pants, and glasses. He had sandy blond hair, thick eyebrows, and a red heart tattoo on the back of his right hand.

"We caught a couple of Atlantis lackeys, Meyvn," one of them said, not lowering his gun.

"Meyvn Nooj II?" Elayn said. "I have something for you." She reached into her satchel and pulled out the letter her grandmother had given her. One of the guards leveled his gun at her, but the Meyvn pushed the barrel down and took the letter from Elayn. His eyes ran over the paper until he finally closed them and sighed.

"Let them pass," he said at last. The guards looked to their leader as though he was a mad man, but they lowered their weapons and let the girls pass. Lucia and Elayn followed the Meyvn into the tent and into his quarters. On the way, Lucia asked Elayn what had happened.

"Grandma told me to show that letter to anyone we should meet on our journey. She said nine times out of ten that person would know her and offer to help me."

Meyvn Nooj walked behind a long desk, sat down and folded his hands in front of him. "Sorry about the rough reception, ladies. We've had to increase security since the last time Atlantis tried to draft our summoners.

"It's fine," Lucia said. "We're just glad you showed up when you did."

"Don't mention it. So, which of you is the summoner?" Meyvn Nooj asked.

"I am," Elayn said. "I found the first Guardian Aeon."

"High Summoner Yuna's own granddaughter. How interesting."

"Do you know anything about the locations of the remaining Guardian Fayth?" Elayn asked. "Or any other Fayth in the area?"

"I'm afraid not, Elayn." The Meyvn removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The only Fayth in the area are for common Aeons; there are no Fayth statues in the area that exhibit any special properties…except…"

"Except what?" Lucia asked. Bothe girls leaned forward.

"There is a Fayth statue between here and Djose. None of my summoners have been acknowledged by the Fayth contained within." Nooj walked over to a map on his wall and pointed to a location near the road to Moonflow. "Right here. There is also a description of the Aeon around the rim of the statue. There's a word in the description that no one can understand."

Elayn pulled another letter out of her satchel, this time the one Braska had written Yuna. She pointed to the strange names on the page. "Did the word look like any of these?"

"I'm not sure," Nooj admitted. "We only know it won't recognize a summoner."

"That has to be it," Lucia said. "That's the next Guardian Aeon!"

"Can you take us to the Fayth statue?" Elayn asked the Meyvn.

"I will arrange a team of gunmen and summoners to accompany you. If we can help you fight against Atlantis, then we'll do what we can."

"By the way," Lucia said. "What is Atlantis?"

The Meyvn shook his head and sat back down. "Atlantis is an organization of soldiers and summoners searching for the Aeon Leviathan. They will stop at nothing to obtain that creature for their leader: Rone Almsfell. He's a summoner himself and I hope you never have to face him in battle."

"Why's that?" Elayn asked.

"All summoners in Atlantis have a nickname that alludes to their summoning specialty. Kellee the Spell, a summoner who specializes in magic, was the first to attempt to recruit our summoners. She leveled the camp with only one Aeon at her side. Kellee is one of Rone's elite, but she is nothing compared to Rone himself. Rone the Devil, he's called, if that gives you any idea as to his power."

"Anything else we should know about Atlantis?" Elayn inquired.

"Well," the Meyvn started, but was interrupted by screams from outside the tent. Nooj stood and ran out of the tent with Lucia and Elayn close at his heels. Outside, they saw a scantily clad blue Aeon floating in front of her summoner, as well as an old man with flowing white robes and a wooden staff standing before his summoner. Walking into the camp was Yoijimbo, followed closely by Saito. Shiva fired a Blizzaga spell at Yojimbo, but the samurai knocked the ice away with his Wakizashi and threw a set of three knives at the Ice Goddess. She fell to her knees, signs of poisoning evident. Ramuh tried to attack with his staff, but it was knocked away by a young man with black hair and a katana. Yojimbo knocked the Thunder Sage to the ground with a wave of his Wakizashi.

"Enough games," Saito said. "Zanmato!"

Yojimbo summoned his demon sword and drew the long, curved blade. He ran at Shiva and Ramuh and vanquished both Aeons with a single stroke. The samurai banished his sword and returned to his master's side.

"Where is Elayn?" Saito demanded. "Where is the Guardian Summoner?"

"He's another you should be wary of," Nooj said. "Saito the Blade, master of Yojimbo."

"I will ask but once more," Saito shouted, impatience permeating his voice. "Where is Elayn?"

"We will not allow you to have her, Saito," Nooj said.

"And who is left to stop me?"

"I am Mevyn Nooj II of the Youth League. I will protect Elayn with my life."

"Is that a promise?" Saito asked. "Then show me your talents, Lord Meyvn."

"Very well." Nooj focused a mass of summoning energy into his right hand and slammed it into the ground. A shadow extended from it a few feet in front of him before leaving his hand and forming a perfect circle.

He turned to Lucia and Elayn. "You two run while I hold him off." He turned his eyes back to Saito. "Summon. Tonberry!" Out of the hole crawled a small green creature with yellow eyes, a brown robe, and two items in its hands: a knife in the right and a lantern in the left. It stood in front of Meyvn Nooj with a blank look in its eyes.

Saito stared at the small creature with shock in his eyes. This shock eventually turned into amusement, and then, gradually, glee. He laughed at the sight of the Tonberry; he laughed so hard, he didn't notice Elayn and Lucia sneaking around him. "You wish to challenge Yojimbo with a green troll?"

"You mock him now," Nooj said, "but wait until you see his abilities. Tonberry, show our guest your power. Everyone's Grudge!" Tonberry waved his lantern back and forth, rocking it like a pendulum. Shadows amassed around the lantern and flew at Yojimbo. The shadows swarmed around the samurai and caused him much pain. After only one attack, Yojimbo was near death.

"What?" Saito couldn't believe the little runt had so much power. "What was that?"

Nooj smirked. "Everyone's Grudge. Every opponent you have defeated, every beast Yojimbo has slain, comes back for vengeance. Everyone's Grudge increases in power every time you defeat an enemy. It would seem Yojimbo has quite the guilty conscience."

Saito scoffed. "He is about to have one more life on his conscience. Yojimbo, Zanmato!"

* * *

"You see anything, Ria?" Soren and Ria had just reached Djose Temple and saw nothing.

"Sorry, Soren. I don't see any Fayth statues." Ria threw her arms up in frustration. "Should we go back to the Youth League and see if Elayn's alright?"

Soren took one last glance around the area and nodded to Ria. "Yeah. Let's hurry, though. No telling how close those goons are."

Ria and Soren started running over the bridges back towards the Mushroom Rock Road. Soren was a little disappointed that they couldn't find any signs of the Guardian Fayth, but they had other things to worry about if those guys had caught up to Elayn and Lucia. Soren shook his head and kept running. They had just passed the entrance to the Moonflow when the came face to face with Kellee and Andre.

"Have you guys seen a Fayth around here?" Andre asked.

"Why would we tell you guys anything?" Ria shouted.

"You're being mean, Ria" Kellee whimpered. "_You know I don't like mean people._"

"Just let us pass and we'll let you guys go without a fight," Soren said.

"Not a chance," Andre chuckled. "I'm here to find a powerful Aeon and I'm not leaving until it's mine. Kellee, you mind keeping them busy while I look for the Aeon?"

"_Gladly, Andre_._Summon, Cerburus!" _Kellee raised her doll and summoned the large iron gates from which Cerberus emerged. Andre smiled and walked back down the way they had come. "_Let's get right down to business. Counter Rocket!"_ Cerberus charged it three beams of light and unleashed them upon his master. Kellee giggled as the lights gave her their power.

"What does Counter Rocket do?" Soren asked.

Ria, who had fought Kellee once before, said, "The lights allow her to double and triple cast her spells."

"Oh, crap," Soren said. "Wait. Does her Aeon have any abilities other than that?"

"Other than sealing magic, no."

"Perfect." Soren held his sword horizontally in front of him. "Summon. Alexander!" The Knight rose on a pillar of earth and called forth the holy castle Aeon. "Ria," Soren called down. "Summon Carbuncle. I have an idea."

"It better be a good one, Soren, or else we're screwed." Ria held her dagger in front of her. "Summon, Carbuncle!" She threw her dagger into the ground and the small, green creature retrieved the weapons for its master. "What's the plan?"

Soren winked at the young blonde. "You know, Ria," he said, almost too loud, "I really hope she doesn't cast some kind of shadow spell on Alexander. _Everyone_ knows the only thing Alexander is weak against is shadow magic."

Ria looked away, but smiled as she caught on to Soren's plan. "Yeah, and I don't think Carbuncle can use Ruby Light fast enough to counter _three_ spells, should she decide to use that many at once."

"_S_o," Kellee said, taking the bait, _"Alexander can't stand up to shadow magic, can he? Well, lets see how he likes this! Darkga!"_ Three orbs of shadow formed around her doll.

"Carbuncle!" Ria shouted. "Emerald Light!" Carbuncle and Alexander were engulfed with the green light of a Haste spell. "Follow it up with three Ruby Lights!" The jewel in Carbuncle's forehead glimmered three times and three layers of Reflect spells appeared in front of the holy colossus.

"_No!" _Kellee shouted before the three Darkga spells shot from her doll at the great castle. All three reflected off of the spells Ria cast and crashed right into Kellee. The young summoner was knocked away by the force of the spells reflected back at her. Cerberus looked back at his mistress and then back at the two Aeons before him. He turned and trotted over to Kellee. She grabbed one of her Aeons heads and hauled herself to her feet.

Kellee's lip curled in rage._ "Curaga!"_ she hissed.Three Curaga spells surrounded her body and her injuries disappeared. Soren and Ria gazed on in shock. _"You think I only know black magic? I can cast white magic as well. On with your destruction. Meteor!"_

Ria and Soren looked up to see three meteors streaking across the sky. They were smaller than the Doomsday spell, but the danger was just the same. Ria told Carbuncle to use Ruby Light again, and Soren had Alexander use Shellga on the two of them. They cringed as the three meteors got closer and closer.

* * *

"Where do you think Soren and Ria are?" Elayn asked.

"Maybe they're close to Djose, if they haven't met up with Kellee or Andre." Lucia looked all around her for signs of the Aeon Nooj told them about. "Keep looking for that Aeon. It's got to be around her somewhere."

They wandered down the road as fast as they could while still searching for the Aeon. Elayn searched all of the small alcoves along the cliffs and Lucia looked over the edges towards the sea. Soon, Lucia noticed a sign ahead on the road. It said that the land they stood on was the site of a great battle against Sin, where Crusaders and Al Bhed put aside their differences and chose to unite against Sin, though they lost their lives. Standing beyond the sign was a statue of Maester Wen Kinoc, leader of the Crusaders, and Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, shaking hands.

"Hey, Lucia," Elayn shouted. "I think I found it!" Lucia rushed towards the sound of Elayn's voice. She stood down on the beaches next to a large statue on the ground. The Fayth depicted a large beast covered in white and blue fur. Elayn knelt down next to the statue and read the inscription around the statue's edge. "_Beast of the old world, son of the deceiver. Shower your curses of stone and gale upon the world once more, Fenrisulfr." _She pronounced the final word, 'Fen-ree-sulfur.'

"That doesn't sound like the description of a Guardian Aeon," Lucia said. "I don't think a protector would shower curses or be the son of a deceiver. Besides," she pointed at the Aeon's name, "the name doesn't match any of those listed in that letter."

"Maybe my great grandfather missed one, and there's supposed to be four Guardian Aeons," Elayn suggested. "Why else would it refuse a summoner? Maybe I should…"

"Meteor Strike!" Lucia whipped her eyes away from the Fayth statue and saw a sphere of fire streaking towards them. She grabbed Elayn and pulled her to the ground; the meteor passed over their heads wit inches between them.

"Andre!" Lucia cried out, climbing to her feet.

"I'll be taking that Aeon from you ladies," the beastmaster said.

"We won't let you have the Guardian Aeon!" Elayn shouted.

"Guardian Aeon?" Andre's eyes lit up. "I found a Guardian Aeon?" He smiled as wide as he could and started cackling. "This is great! Master Rone will have to recognize my skills if I destroy a Guardian Aeon! Unless…" He squinted his eyes and walked down towards the Fayth statue, Ifrit at his heels. "Maybe I should claim the Guardian Aeon for myself. Then, Master Rone will have Leviathan _and_ a Guardian Aeon backing him up."

"Summon! Valefor!" Lucia held her sword above her head and the great flying Aeon swooped down from the sky and landed next to its summoner. "Elayn, go pray for the Aeon. I'll hold off Andre." Elayn nodded and ran back to the Fayth statue.

"Ifrit! Metoer Strike again!" Ifrit formed a sphere of fire on front of him and punched it right at Valefor. The bird shrieked as it was knocked backwards, but it flapped its wings and soared back into the sky.

"Blizzara!" The bird shot a shard of ice from its beak which struck Ifrit in the right arm. It fell dead at his side, encased in ice. The beast roared in pain.

"Cast Firaga on yourself, Ifrit!" Andre shouted. The beast, with his remaining arm, cast the spell on himself. He held his clawed hand over his head and a column of flame shot from the ground and engulfed him. The ice around his arm melted, and the beast's strength returned. "Ifrit heals himself with fire, though you probably already knew that," Andre sniggered.

"Valefor! Use…" Lucia was about to attack, but Elayn interrupted.

"Lucia..."

"What is it, Elayn?" Lucia turned back to her friend and looked at her. Elayn was on her knees, a cold sweat across her face, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her breath was ragged, and her chest was heaving. Lucia had never seen her in this kind of shape.

"This...this isn't a Guardian Aeon. It's not an Aeon at all."

"What?" Andre shouted. "Not an Aeon? Then what is it?"

Elayn blinked and turned her eyes to Lucia and Andre. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was streaked with tears. "I think it's a demon."

FDB: If any one has studied Old Norse Mythology, you know what the Aeon is. I've already started work on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. Review, please.


	8. The Wolf of Earth and Wind

FDB: Another chapter, so quick. Like I told everyone, I can't stop writing.

Chapter 8: The Wolf of Earth and Wind

"Yojimbo! Zanmato!"

The samurai once again raised his fingers in front of his face and summoned his demon blade from the darkness. He grasped the handle and unsheathed his death dealer. Discarding the scabbard, he rushed at the small, green goblin and whipped the blade through the beast. He dismissed the blade and returned to his master's side. However, Tonberry remained standing.

"What is wrong?" Saito yelled. "Why didn't your green imp fall?"

Nooj chuckled. "Tonberry is immune to instant death attacks, like Zanmato. Tonberry has rendered Yojimbo's strongest attack useless."

Saito growled in rage. "Yojimbo! Kozuka!" Yojimbo pulled three daggers from his robes and threw them at Tonberry. The goblin never flinched.

"Poison has no effect, either. Now," Nooj said, waving a hand at Tonberry, "face Tonberry's full power. Chef's Knife!" Tonberry's eyes lit up and a dark hole appeared in front of it. It crawled back into its hole and disappeared. Saito and Yojimbo turned about, looking for the little troll.

"Where did it go?" Saito demanded. Yojimbo turned his attention back to Nooj; this was a bad idea. Behind him, another hole opened up and Tonberry crawled out. The little imp trudged slowly to Yojimbo's back.

Tonberry said one word, "Doink!" as it jabbed its knife into Yojimbo's back. The samurai Aeon recoiled from the blow and Saito watched in horror as his Aeon disappeared in a multitude of pyreflies. Tonberry dove back into its hole before Saito had a chance to act.

"Yojimbo is fallen, Saito," Nooj said as his Aeon crawled out of the hole in front of him. "You have lost."

"Why do you claim victory for yourself so soon? You think I cannot defeat your Tonberry?"

"I think we'll find out, Saito," Nooj said. "Let's see what kind of conscience you have. Everyone's Grudge." Tonberry swayed its lantern again, but not a single shadow appeared around it. Nooj looked from the lantern to Saito.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nooj asked. "You mean to tell me you haven't slain anything in you life?"

"No," Saito said. In a split second, the samurai had crossed the distance between him and the Meyvn and had his sword at the man's throat. "But that will quickly change unless you tell me where Elayn went.

Nooj saw very few options before him. "She's...headed for a Fayth statue on the Rock Road. She thinks it may be a Guardian Fayth."

"Where?"

"On the beach. The Al Bhed/Crusader Memorial."

Saito withdrew his blade and sheathed it. He turned his back on Nooj. The Meyvn felt he should do something, but his own combat skills couldn't compare to Saito's. Not to mention, Tonberry's only attack other than Chef's Knife proved useless against the man.

* * *

"How can it be a demon?" Lucia asked. "It has a Fayth statue like all other Aeons."

"I...I don't know, Lucia," Elayn said. She was still shaking. "The Fayth...attacked me. It _attacked me!_ I felt it rip through my mind and tell me I wasn't worthy to make a pact with it. It felt like an Aeon, but it felt much more ancient and much more powerful than any I've ever encountered."

"If it's that powerful," Andre said, "I want it! Meteor Strike!" Ifrit punched another fire sphere at Valefor.

Lucia turned back to her Aeon just in time. "Shield!" Valefor defended against Ifrit's attack just in time. "Now, Valefor! Blizzara again!" Valefor fired another barrage of ice at the fire beast, and managed to critically injure the beast. "My attacks are doing more damage, Andre. You can't keep healing Ifrit with Firaga spells."

"You're right, little bird," Andre said. He planted his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "I can't keep it up forever. Just long enough for Ifrit to reach Overdrive." Lucia's eyes widened and Andre smiled. "You realize it now, don't you? You've already lost this match. You keep attacking Ifrit and all I have to do is heal him. With every attack, he gets closer and closer to finishing off your little vulture."

"Then let's even the odds, a little bit," Lucia said. She dismissed Valefor and held her sword in the air. "Summon! Quezacotl!" The thunder serpent fell from the sky and came to rest next to Lucia, flapping its feathered wings to stay in the air. "Quezacotl can heal itself with elemental magic, too, Andre. We're at a stalemate."

"Indeed we are, Birdy. Ifrit! Firaga!" Ifrit flung its claws at Quezacotl and the winged serpent was engulfed in intense heat and flame.

"Quezacotl! Heal yourself with Thundara, then cast Thundaga on Ifrit!" Lightning arced over Quezacotl's body, and all of its injuries disappeared. It then shot a bolt of lightning from its mouth and struck Ifrit in the leg. The beast fell to a knee, numb from the shock, but it regained its footing.

"Now comes the fun part!" Andre shouted. "Ifrit! Hell Fire!"

"Shield, Quezacotl!" A red barrier appeared around Lucia's Aeon.

Ifrit charged two spheres of fire in its paws, jumped into the air, and threw them at Quezacotl. He then formed a ball of fire in his jaws and shot that at the feathered snake Aeon. When the beast of flame hit the ground, it roared and jabbed its claws into the ground. Flame surged from its hands as it tore up a chunk of earth and flung it at Quezacotl. The resulting explosion blinded both Elayn and Lucia, and drove Quezacotl into the ground.

"Quezacotl!" Lucia shouted over the explosion. "Cast Thundaga! Heal yourself!" Lightning mingled with the remnants of Ifrit's Overdrive and made the flash even brighter. Lucia tried to see if her Aeon still lived, but she couldn't see anything until the light subsided. When it did, Quezacotl looked a little weakened, but still alive. She was about to retaliate, but Ifrit was gone and so was Andre.

"Lucia!" The dark haired summoner heard Elayn's voice, turned around, and saw Andre bowed in prayer to the Fayth. Lucia growled at her own stupidity. How could she not see Andre's plan? Ifrit's Overdrive was just a diversion. Ifrit could heal himself and Andre knew Valefor couldn't. Quezacotl, however, could. Andre wanted to fight Quezacotl because he knew if he used Ifrit's Overdrive, Lucia would be too busy making sure Quezacotl stayed alive to notice him making a move for the Fayth.

"Elayn, get out of the way!" The young girl scrambled to her feet and retreated behind her friend. "Electro Quill!" Lucia's Aeon let off a barrage of feathers at Andre, but he back flipped out of the way and landed several feet from the statue. He stood up straight, a big grin on his face.

"I've done it! I've received this 'demon,' as you called it," Andre looked back at Elayn as he said this. "Now, you two will finally see true power."

* * *

The three meteors continued to fall from the sky. All Soren and Ria could do was wait until the astral boulders hit their mark. Just before they hit the ground, two of the meteors shrank into nothing. The third, however, broke through Carbuncle's Ruby Light and struck Alexander hard in the chest. The castle Aeon reeled, but still stood after the assault.

"What was that?" Ria asked. "And how come it wasn't reflected?"

"_Why should I explain it to you?" _Kellee screeched. _"I'm here to obliterate you! Flare!"_ Kellee held out her Moogle doll and Alexander and Carbuncle were engulfed in a column of orange light. The resulting explosion drove Soren and Ria away from their Aeons. When the spell subsided, Alexander was slightly hunched over and Carbuncle was lying on the ground.

"Our Aeons are almost gone, Soren," Ria said. She sounded panicked. "What should we do?"

"Our Aeons may be close to death, but we've almost won, Ria. Did you notice something different about last time?"

"What about it?"

"She can still Triple cast her magic, right? That time, she only cast two Flare spells. She's conserving her magic. That means..."

"She's running out of magic power!" Ria punched the air and started dancing a little bit.

"We haven't won yet. We still have to keep our Aeons alive and beat Cerberus. I can heal Alexander with a Holy spell, but I don't have any way to keep Carbuncle alive."

"Actually," Ria said, "I can buy you some time. Carbuncle! Hit Kellee with Silence Buster!" Clouds engulfed Carbuncle's paws and it ran, jumped, and hit Kellee in the stomach. She tried to shout out, but couldn't. "Dark Buster on Cerberus!" Ria shouted. Darkness covered Carbuncle's paws this time, and when it attacked Kellee's Aeon, it had a shroud of black around its eyes. "Now, Soren!"

Soren nodded and turned to his Aeon. "Alexander! Heal yourself with Holy!" Alexander straightened up and his eyes glowed white. A ring of white spheres surrounded him, and when they ran through his body, Alexander was back at full fighting strength. Cerberus attempted to find Alexander, but instead, it leapt at Carbuncle. Ria had it cast Diamond Light just in time for Carbuncle to Vanish from the line of attack. Soren pointed at Cerberus and shouted, "Attack Cerberus with Wings of Holy!" Alexander flapped his wings and a flurry of feathers shot out and drove hard into Cerberus. The Aeon staggered, near death.

"Here's our chance!" Ria said. "Carbuncle! Crystal Shower!"

"Alexander! Holy Judgment!"

Carbuncle jumped into the air and glowed a full spectrum of colors. Alexander unfolded every single balcony and turret on his body into a missile silo or cannon. Ria's small Aeon released a shower of multicolored gemstone shards upon Cerberus while the castle fired every cannon and missile it had to offer. The combined assault of light and crystal was enough to reduce Cerberus to nothing. At the end, Alexander fired a single rocket from his back into the sky. Kellee stared in shock at the remnants of her destroyed Aeon.

"You done, Kellee?" Soren asked. The spellcaster wouldn't answer, or perhaps couldn't. She just stared at the ground in disbelief. Ria and Soren dismissed their Aeons and walked past Kellee on their way back up the Rock Road. Ria stopped for a second next to the young spellcaster, but quickly turned away and ran to catch up to Soren. Several minutes passed before Kellee finally stood and looked down the road in the direction Ria and Soren had gone. Fury smothered her face and she roared in pure rage. The rocket that Alexander had fired during his Overdrive now fell from the sky, right at Kellee. She looked up at the rocket and sneered.

"_Scathe!"_ She pointed her moogle doll at it and cast a spell she didn't know she knew. Three spheres of energy appeared and formed a yellow ring above her. Just as the rocket was about to crash into her, a convulsion of yellow energy flew from the ring, disintegrating the rocket before it had a chance to touch down.

* * *

"Summon! Fenrir!" Green gusts of wind wrapped around Andre's right arm, and dust rose from the earth to swirl around his left. He slammed both fists together before planting both palms on the ground. A bright green circle spread from his palms and from the seal rose a pile of red ribbon and chains. Something stirred within the tangle of chains, apparently bound to the ground by these restraints. The chains and ribbons were all connected to a single stone driven deep into the ground. Andre slammed his left arm into this stone and shattered it. The beast hidden within the mound of chains must have noticed the absence, because it rose to its feet and shook off the chains.

The beast was a wolf with blue fur and white highlights on the sides of its face, a white tail, and deep yellow eyes. Around each of its forepaws was a single chain. The one on the left paw looked to be newer than the one on the right. Around the wolf's middle was the red ribbon Lucia and Elayn had seen. The beast's eyes flashed and it howled long and loud. Its howl was enough to make Lucia shiver; she could have sworn she felt Quezacotl quiver, as well... Andre walked up to its side and placed a hand on the beast.

"How do you like my new Aeon, ladies?" Fenrir looked to its new master and growled a little bit. "His name is Fenrir, and he's about to show you what Aeons are truly capable of. Fenrir! Laeding!" The chain around Fenrir's right leg whipped around and struck Quezacotl in the side. The Aeon hit the ground and could barely get back in the air.

"Quezacotl!" Lucia ran to her Aeons side. When it took flight once again, Lucia glared and Fenrir and pointed at it. "Electro Quill!" The thunder serpent shot a flurry of electrified feathers at the wolf, but it shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"That was pathetic, Birdy," Andre jeered. "Next time, try to do some damage. Fenrir, Dromi!" Fenrir stomped the ground with its left forepaw and the chain around it dug into the ground. Lucia scanned the battlefield for any signs of the chain, but couldn't find any. Suddenly, the chain burst from the ground, wrapped around Quezacotl, and pulled the serpent to the ground. The bird shrieked, and by the time the chains released it, Quezacotl's movements were extremely sluggish.

"What did you do to Quezacotl?" Lucia demanded.

Andre smiled. "Laeding is pure damage. Dromi inflicts Slow. And its final special attack, Gleipnir...well, I'll just let you see it for yourself."

"Not a chance!" Lucia threw a hand towards her Aeon. "Thunder Storm!" Quezacotl took a few seconds to respond, but once it did, it was like it had never been Slowed. The feathered serpent flew into the air and gathered massive storm clouds around itself. Quezacotl dove for the ground, a bolt of lightning at its tail. The Aeon pulled out of its dive and the bolt struck Fenrir on the back. Quezacotl charged a mass of electricity in its mouth, aimed, and fired right at the electrified wolf. The resulting explosion blinded both Andre and Lucia. When the dust settled, Lucia looked on in disbelief. Fenrir didn't have a single scratch.

"What was that you were saying about chances, Birdy?" Andre asked. "Now, how about another assault? Fenrir! Use..."

"Emerald Light!" A green light surrounded Quezacotl and it instantly sped back up. Andre turned and saw Ria with Carbuncle coming down the beach. Following her closely was Soren riding Ixion.

"Aerospark!" Soren shouted. Three discs of electricity shot from Ixion's horn and hit Fenrir right in the face.

"You guys showed up just in time," Lucia said. "I can't seem to make a dent in this thing." Soren dismounted and stood next to Lucia. Ria took her place by her friend's side. Elayn felt ashamed that she had to hide, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"What can you tell us about this thing?" Soren asked.

"Its name is Fenrir," Lucia said. "It has an attack that can Slow your Aeons. Other than that, I don't know much."

"Then we'll have to figure it out the hard way," Soren said. "Ria, keep Carbuncle behind Ixion and Quezacotl. Support us until we can finish this thing. Ixion! Thundaga!"

"Quezacotl! Thundaga!" Both lightning Aeons fired a massive electrical storm at the wolf, bolts of lightning ripping through its flesh. The beast stood its ground, apparently unphased by the attacks.

"Fenrir! Dromi!" The left chain once again dug into the ground, and this time, it came up under Carbuncle. The tiny Aeon squealed as the chain constricted around it. After the assault, Carbuncle showed signs of Slowing.

"Why didn't he attack us?" Soren asked.

"He Slowed Carbuncle!" Ria said. "I can't support you guys as fast."

"Right she is, guys," Andre said. "I've just slowed down your support, so now you can fall prey to this. Gleipnir!" The red ribbon around Fenrir's middle floated in the air before wrapping around Quezacotl and Ixion. The ribbon tightened and suddenly turned into heavy iron chains. As quickly as they had changed, the chains disappeared.

Soren looked to Ixion, but it didn't appear injured. "What did that accomplish?" he asked.

"Take another look at your Aeons."

Lucia and Soren did as Andre said, and noticed something strange about them. Quezacotl was in midair, but was no longer flapping. Ixion had its head turned, but wasn't moving either. Both of the Aeon were Stopped.

"Gleipnir inflicts Stop on your Aeons. No damage, like Laeding and Dromi, but your Aeons can no longer move."

Soren and Lucia's eyes widened. Soren turned to Ria and said, "Use Emerald Light! We need to unfreeze our Aeons!"

"Haste can't undo Stop," Ria said. "Only Slow. The only thing we can do is wait. But I can do this. Pearl Light!" A Protect spell appeared around all three Aeons.

"Futile!" Andre said. "Fenrir! Armor Break!" Fenrir lunged at Carbuncle and its shield shattered. It also took quite a bit of damage and was knocked several feet back.

"Carbuncle!" Ria shouted. "Are you okay?" The small Aeon nodded slowly and hopped back behind Ixion and Quezacotl. Ria glared at Fenrir. "Dark Buster!" Darkness covered Carbuncle's paws, and it lunged at Fenrir. A black cloud appeared around the wolf's eyes.

Andre growled and shouted, "Aeroga!" Fenrir swiped a paw towards its opponents and a whirlwind appeared around all three Aeons. Ixion and Quezacotl remained unmoving, but Carbuncle disappeared, finally defeated.

"Carbuncle!" Ria shouted. She glared hard at Andre, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing you guys can do to stop me now," Andre said. "Fenrir! Time to finish them off. Terrestrial Rage!" Fenrir's eyes glowed red and the earth around it trembled.

Fenrir leapt into the air and dug the chains adorning its body dug into the earth around Elayn and her friends. The beast ripped up the land beneath them and then flew into the sky. Fenrir front flipped in the air and threw the mass of land at the ground with incredible speed. An amber light formed in Fenrir's mouth and the beast fired a beam of energy into the stone, speeding its descent and causing a massive explosion as stone and beam hit the ground. Ixion and Quezacotl fizzled into nothing, and Elayn and her party were lying on the ground, barely alive.

Andre smiled at his new Aeon and turned to the head of the beach, where Saito stood. He had seen the entire display and now smiled at his accomplice for finally apprehending their targets. Andre dismissed Fenrir and walked over to Saito.

"You see that, Saito?" Andre asked. "That was that Aeon we came here looking for. Wasn't that incredible?"

Saito continued smiling. "What is incredible," Saito said, his smile slowly fading, "is that after that assault, any of them are still alive! What were you thinking? If you kill the Guardian Summoner, the Aeon could escape and find a new master! Administer a Phoenix Down to Elayn at once. We need her alive."

Andre backed away from the fuming swordsman and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, glowing feather and walked over to the motionless bodies. He looked over at Saito and pointed at the girl in the white shirt. Saito nodded, so Andre held the Phoenix Down over the girl. The feather fragmented and the light from it settled on her body. She stirred and Saito pushed Andre away from her.

Elayn's last memories were of flying into the air before crashing back down to earth. Now, someone had her by the arm and was dragging her to her feet. A different someone grabbed her wrists and used a rough cable to tie them behind her back. She looked up and saw a man with no shirt on tying her ankles together. She had a splitting headache, so she laid her head down on the soft sand and closed her eyes.

"Before I contact Master Rone," Saito said, "search her. She may have a map showing the locations of the other Guardian Aeons."

"Right," Andre said. He started digging through her satchel, pulling out food, bottles, and clothes. While he did this, Saito saw Kellee walk around the corner. The swordsman could tell something was wrong with the spellcaster.

"_Where...where are they?"_ Her breath was heavy and her eyes full of rage and tears.

"Who?" Saito asked.

"_The prince-wannabe and the rat summoner!"_ Kellee shook Saito._"Where are they?"_

"Over there. Do with them as you please. Just let Elayn live." Kellee looked over at their stationary forms and smiled. She pointed her doll at them and yelled, _"Gravija!" _The remaining bodies on the ground writhed as a dark sphere of magic devoured them whole. Saito watched with unblinking eyes as Kellee tore them apart with her magic.

"Hey, Saito," Andre shouted, waving a slip of paper over his head. "I think this might be important."

Saito turned his eyes away from the violent display and walked over to Andre. The swordsman looked over his shoulder at the paper. "What is it Andre?"

"It's a letter from High Summoner Braska to Lady Yuna. It think it has the names of the Guardian Aeons on it." Saito indeed saw three names halfway down the letter. The top one glowed orange. "The one glowing orange," Andre continued, "I think is the only one she has. That means the other two are out there somewhere."

Saito had an idea. "I think we should let them go," Saito said.

Andre looked up at him, and Kellee ceased her spellcasting, this time casting a look of confusion on Saito. "What are you talking about?" Andre asked.

Saito turned to Elayn. "She has yet to find the other two Guardian Aeons. Perhaps if we follow them, we could ascertain the locations of the remaining two and possibly destroy them."

"How would Master Rone feel about that?" Andre wondered.

"We don't have to tell him anything. If he asks," Saito said, "we'll say they've eluded capture and we've decided we will follow them and track them to the remaining Guardian Aeons. Now, untie Elayn and lay her next to her friends."

Andre and Kellee looked at each other, and then back at Saito. Kellee pointed her doll at Saito, and Andre walked up behind him.

"_You're crazy if you think I'll just let them go!"_ Kellee snarled.

"Yeah, Saito," Andre said. "I can tell you like this Elayn girl. You're letting your feelings get in the way of our mis..."

In a split second, Saito had summoned his partner, Yojimbo. The samurai Aeon pulled the moogle doll from Kellee's hands and placed his Wakizashi on her neck. Saito turned, grabbed Andre's right arm and pinned it behind his back. Saito's katana slid next to the beast summoner's neck.

"My feelings have nothing to do with this." Saito's words felt cold in Andre's ear. "I do this for the sake of the mission and for the sake of Leviathan's inevitable summoning. We cannot have anything stand in our way, and if we can potentially destroy the Guardian Aeons, then I am willing to proceed with this plan. Do I have _any_ objections?"

Andre shook his head, and Kellee reverted to her small, meek personality. They both assented to Saito's plan, but neither was too happy about it. Saito cut Elayn's bonds and set her fragile body next to her friends. The swordsman then dismissed Yojimbo and ordered Kellee and Andre down the Rock Road towards the Moonflow. As they walked on, Saito risked one last glance back at Elayn. His heart felt heavy, and he knew, deep down, that he had only postponed the inevitable. He knew Elayn would have to die. In order for Leviathan to be summoned and Spira to come under a new rule, she would have to die.

FDB: Three chapters within a short amount of time. I can't believe how I've some to renew my interest in Aeons Wars. As always, you know what to do. Just click that little button that says "review," and leave me a little something. Okay?


End file.
